And Then I Met You
by Tyler Song
Summary: At first, Kenny thought he was the only one with a curse. That is, until Betty Daniels moved to town . . . Sorry if the summary isn't any good. Kenny x OC. Hints of Style and later K2. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi . . . ach, I'm a nervous lil' ****lass. One day, I thought about what if a girl that was similar to Kenny showed up in South Park, & had let my brain wonder 'til the bus came to take me to school. First period anatomy: I was done with all my work & waiting for the bell to ring. I did **_**not**_** notice my hand reaching for my composition notebook. I did **_**not**_** realize I was taking out my pencil. I did **_**not**_** realize that I was grasping for a girl's name. & I totally did **_**not**_** realize I was writing my first South Park fanfic 'til I was almost at the bottom of the page. 0_o So yeah, I started to ghost write this thing. I do not own South Park (be thankful) & any resemblance that Betty Daniels holds to anybody (livin' or dead) is a freak accident, & I apologize. Please enjoy ****And Then I Met You****!**

Hi! My name is Betty Daniles, and I am a new student at the South Park Elementary. I just moved in over the weekend. There's one particular reason I've wanted to come here. That reason has a name: Mysterion. I wish to join forces with him. But I'll have to tackle that goal later. At the moment, I have to survive my first day here.

I stared up at the school and swallowed hard. So many stories on the news came from this place. I took a deep breath, pulled my khaki parka hood tighter, and walked inside. The first thing I noticed was all the lockers. Why did an elementary school need lockers? Oh well. I shrugged it off and looked around for someone to help me. There was someone around my age by one of the lockers. He was wearing a big, floppy green ushanka and an orange coat. He seemed pretty reliable, so I approached him. "Excuse me, but where can I find the fourth grade classrooms?" He turned around and gave me a confused look. "What?" Sometimes I hate this stupid parka. It muffles my speech too much. I tried to speak clearer.

"I'm a new student here. Where can I find the fourth grade classes?" I repeated. He seemed to understand me that time. "Oh, you're new?" I nodded anxiously. "Pfft. Good luck." he scoffed. "This school _sucks_! I'm Kyle Broflovski." I shook his hand. "Betty Daniels. Nice to meet you." Kyle smiled at me and took his hand back.

"Who's your teacher?" he asked.

"Mr. Garrison, I think."

"_Ugh_. Same here. I'll show you where it is. Follow me!"

I did as I was told and tailed after him through the foreign halls. As Kyle gave me a miniature tour of the school, I tried my best to ignore all the eyes drilling into the back of my head; pretended that I couldn't hear all the whispers that began to swarm us. I fiddled with the strings of my parka, so that my hands had something to do. "Hey Kyle!" a voice called. Kyle and I turned to the source of the shout. Another boy about our age came running toward us. He had on a blue hat with a red poof ball on top and a brown coat. Kyle's eyes lit up at the sight of the new stranger. "Hi Stan!" he chirped. That's quite the mood swing, Kyle. I smiled a little beneath my hood.

"Dude, who's that?" Stan asked, gesturing toward me. It took Kyle a second to remember I was even there. "Oh right! This is Betty. Betty, meet Stan Marsh." I shook his hand and muffled out, "Pleasure." He laughed. "You're not gonna make it out here if you act that nice." He smirked. I don't know why, but that severely pissed me off! But I kept my composure and smile at him in secret. "I think I'll manage." I replied coolly. It felt like we were having a stare down for a while. But Stan suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something, apparently, that he didn't like. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "Aw, jeez." he groaned.

What the heck did he see? When I looked over in the direction Stan did, I immediately wished that I didn't. What I saw a huge red, blue, and yellow blob thudding towards us. My eyes grew wide with shock. I didn't even know people could get that _big!_ "'Sup, guys?" So the thing can speak. All I could do was gape, and the only thing I could say was a meek, "Uhhhh . . ." The big blob of flesh looked me up and down. "What the heck is this, you guys?" I'm the what here? HOW? "Cartman, this is Betty." Stan answered. I stared at Cartman, and he stared back. Then he began to snicker. "R-Right. _Betty_." he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He moved in a little too close for comfort. "It's nice to meet you, _Betty_. I've never seen you around our school before, _Betty_. Are you a new student her, _Betty_? Is that even your real name, _BETTY?_"

I jumped back at the sudden accusation (and for the sake of my bubble space). "What the heck?" I shrieked through my fabric muzzle. "Dude, what are you saying?" Kyle asked. Cartman merely scoffed. "C'mon, you guys. You can't fool me that easily. A new girl? In South Park? Wearing a _parka_? And the only person in our group missing is—" The door behind us slammed open, cutting the overly pudgy boy. A middle-aged man wearing a green jacket stormed out. "What're you kids doing out here!" he yelled, pointing an angry finger at us. "Sorry, Mr. Garrison." the others muttered in unison. Oh, crud. _This_ is Mr. Garrison? The balding man jabbed his finger at the open door way. "Now get inside the classroom, ya little fags!" he snapped. I was dumbfounded. How could a teacher call his students such a thing? Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Mr. Garrison filed into the classroom. I reluctantly followed suit.

Once we were all in, I tapped Mr. Garrison on his arm. He turned around and glared at me. "What do you want?" he barked. I reached for my pocket and pulled out a letter the principal told me to give him. Mr. Garrison snatched it out of my hand and read it. When he finished, he crumpled it up and carelessly tossed it in the trash can. "Okay class, we have a new student today. Tell the class what your name is, new kid." The sea of eyes made me nervous. I looked down at my shuffling feet in a vain attempt to hide the flush that appeared across my face. I twiddled my fingers behind my back anxiously.

"Um . . . m-my name is Betty Daniels." I muttered. "Speak up, new kid. We can't hear a single thing you're saying." Mr. Garrison sighed. I heard a couple of snickers in font of me, and I felt my face grow even hotter. "M-My name is Betty Daniels." I made sure to speak louder. I could hear the muffle in my voice, and it just about _killed_ me!

"Hi, Betty." The class groaned. "Okay, new kid. Go sit down next to Kenny. No one's interested anymore." Mr. Garrison said. "U-Um, wh-who is Kenny, sir?" I asked. Mr. Garrison let out an exasperated sigh. "The one in the orange parka, ya freakin' _retard_!" What a horrible teacher! I could feel the tears begin to sting my eyes. How was I supposed to know that! I turned to find my seat, and that's when I saw him: Kenny. We held eye contact for a few brief seconds. They could have easily been hours. But I feared the harsh tongue of my new teacher, so I quickly sat next to him. Oh, if only we weren't in class! I could only see his eyes, but that was enough. They were so clear. So _blue_! Like the ocean on a calm, summer day. I don't even remember what Mr. Garrison was rambling on about; I was too focused on not staring at him. Too lost in my thoughts. Occasionally, I would try and sneak a peak at him. And I caught him looking at me too every time. But then he'd turn his head and pretend to be taking notes or something. Was he thinking about me too? I blushed at the thought. No way. Not a chance. I mean _I_ shouldn't even be acting like this. We haven't even met yet.

"And that, class, is why wrestling is for _queers_." Wait, _what?_ No sooner had the words left Mr. Garrison's mouth, the bell rang loud and clear. "Okay class. Go outside for recess." I quickly followed the stream of kids so I could get out of that classroom. Once I was on the playground, I took a deep breath of fresh air. What a relief!

I used this opportunity to get a good look at my surroundings. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were playing kick ball with some other kids. There were a group of girls huddled together, babbling and giggling like a bunch of idiots. Anywhere you looked, everyone was doing something with each other. Except me. No one was asking me if I wanted to join them. No one even gave a second glance at me. I was just standing there watching all of the fun going on. And suddenly, I felt very alone. My mission was important to me, sure. But the scene before me made me very homesick. Of course, I do know _why_. It's not like I left any friends behind. Still . . . I hugged myself for warmth/comfort and tried not to cry.

"Hey." I jumped at the sudden voice. Someone was behind me. When I turned around to see who, I found myself staring at the ocean again. "'Sup?" he said. "The name's Kenny. Kenny McCormick." He shook my hand. Such a strong grip! "Erm, B-Betty Daniels." I stammered stupidly. "I know. You already said that, remember?" he laughed. I blushed. He had such a whimsical laugh. "O-Oh yeah. My bad." We stood in awkward silence. I couldn't think of anything to say! I was drawing a complete _blank_! "I like your parka." Kenny said. "Thank you! I like yours a lot better, though." I told him.

Kenny winked. "But I like yours 'cause it almost makes you look naked." That made me bust out laughing. "That's exactly what I thought when my aunt got this!" I giggled. "Of course, if I told her that, I'd be wearing something completely different!" Before I knew it, we found ourselves lost in conversation. Kenny told me all the do's and don'ts of South Park, Colorado. He told me about all the people I needed to know and who to stay away from. In a nut shell, he told me everything I needed to know about surviving out here. "So what brings you to this piss ant little town any way?" Kenny asked. "I mean, there's obviously nothing out here." I stared at the snow in front of me.

"Well . . . I've wanted to come here for a while. But, in all honesty, my means of being here today could've been a lot better." I told him. Kenny just kept staring at me. "What happened?" he asked. I squeezed my arm tighter. Was this really something I should be telling someone I just met? Probably not. I looked over at him and faked the best smile I could. "I'll save that story for some other time, 'kay?" Kenny gave me a skeptical look. As if he didn't believe me. What in the world is he _thinking_? "I promise." I tried to convince him, although, I'm not really sure if I ever really will. "S-Sure. Okay." he said. The bell rang to end recess and we went inside.

After a couple of hours of listening to stuff that would never benefit me in life, the same bell went off to let us go to lunch. As I got out if my desk, Kenny took my hand and led me out of the room. "Follow me! I'll show you where we eat!" he said. I felt myself flush beneath my hood. "O-Okay!" I muffled out.

When we got to lunch, I persuaded Kenny to tell me more about South Park. Apparently, only the most whacked out things in the world happened here! He told me stories from aliens sticking a satellite up Cartman's butt all the way to the world renowned Jersey Shores War. I noticed that with some of the stories that it felt like he was being careful to leave some things out. What that was, it wasn't my business to know. But I would be lying if I said it didn't irk me a little bit. But the stories were funny anyway, and I loved having the excuse to look into his eyes when he laughed. "Hey, want me to throw your tray away?" he asked. As much as I tried to decline the offer, he wouldn't have it. After successfully taking my tray away from me, he told me he'd be right back and walked away.

As I watched him leave, a dreamy sigh escaped my lips. He's so sweet! "Don't let him fool you, girl." Huh? Who was that? I looked around and found myself surrounded by all the fourth grade girls. One girl with black hair and purple clothes made herself comfortable next to me. I think her name was Wendy or something. "Kenny's a sex driven little punk. He'll do anything to get inside your pants!" she spat. All the other girls made agreeing movements and noises for emphasis. Mean while, another chick with curly blonde hair and a red shirt, sat on the other side of me. Her name might've been BeBe but I wasn't sure. "It's true!" she echoed. "You can ask all the guys. His closet is _filled_ with Playboy magazines!" It took everything I had to keep from laughing. You see the thing is, he already told me about that. Said they were his pride and joy. "Really?" I asked innocently. Wendy nodded. "We thought we should warn you about him. He really is a player, and he seems to be interested in you for some reason." She rolled her eyes as she said this, as if she couldn't possibly imagine why. Boy, did that send my self-confidence soaring, I'll tell you what.

"We noticed you hanging out with him and we just got jea- _concerned_!" What was BeBe gonna say? Ah, well. I mentally shrugged it off and flashed a secret smile. "Thanks, girls. I'll keep your _warm-hearted_ advice in mind." The front of my mind that is. "Any time!" Wendy sang, making her voice sickeningly sweet. "Come on girls!"

Kenny came back the second they scattered. "What was that about?" he asked. I shrug and shook my head. "Who cares?" I laughed. We finished up our lunch break and went back to class. I couldn't help but notice all the girls giggling and looking at me. I had a bad feeling about this. But I'd cross that bridge later. When school let out, I bid my new found friends farewell. I tried to forget those chicks. Tonight, I had more pressing matters to deal with. Tonight, I will commence Operation: Mysterion.

**Oh poop. 0_0 I did **_**not**_** realize it'd be this big. All the other chapters are like this, and I'm on ch.**_**13**_**! I am so sorry about this! TT-TT I hopes you'll forgive me and tolerate the mindless mistakes of this simple noob. The next chapter will be Kenny's point of view. It's like this: Betty POV= day time. Kenny's POV= night time. So there's no confusion. Feel free to review! Again, I apologize for the length.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I just fail at all kinds of life. -_- I didn't notice all the mistakes 'til it was actually up. I even misspelled my own character's name. But I got my first review! & someone favored it! **_**While**_** I was watching my new FMA: B! All in all, freaking epic start! XD Anyway, I'm antsy to start this thing. South Park is not mine (be thankful) & any relation to Betty Daniels, living or dead, is a freak accident & I apologize. Enjoy! ^3^**

By day, I am a simple child of nine. By night, I am a deliverer of Justice. My friends know me as Kenny McCormick. My enemies know me as . . . Mysterion I patrol the streets of South Park under the cover of darkness, and I help put criminals in their rightful place; behind bars.

But on nights when the streets are clear of danger, my mind is free to wander back to my "normal" life. Like tonight. Only there's one difference. I can't stop thinking about one particular person. A new girl who came to our school today, Betty Daniels. She wears a parka, just like me. Now I know why people keep bugging me about mine. I was _dying_ to know what she looked like! No pun intended. It only took one facial feature to brand her into my brain. Those eyes. Those big, bright eyes that looked like the stars that are out tonight. That was the whole reason I approached her today, was to see them. To drink them in.

Then near the end of recess, they got sad. So painfully sad. Right after I asked her why she moved here. When she looked away like that, I felt my heart jump into my throat. What happened to her? Why is she here? Why can't I stop thinking about her? It's not a lust thing! And the fact that I don't know why is driving me _crazy_! Maybe it's the hero in me. Maybe I feel like I want—no, _need_ to help her. Because the pain in her eyes reminded me a lot of the hurt I used to get in mine. After my parents got drunk or high. Right after they beat me. Before I scared the crap out of 'em thanks to "Mysterion." Ever since then, they haven't laid a finger on me or Kevin. Now the only thing that haunts me is my power. My curse. The pain that I have to endure every day. The very bane of my existence. Yet it's the thing that prolongs it. I. Can't. Die. Every time I do, I just pop back. And no one remembers. No one believes me. No one cares. If Betty saw me die, she wouldn't remember either.

My chest gets a dull ache whenever I think about that. Even though I just met her, I feel like I've known her **forever**. I'm glad I decided to go to class early today. Heck, I'm glad I decided to go to _school_ today. It would've been miserable for her if I hadn't.

You know now that I think about it, she mentioned something about wanting to come here. I still don't get that. If it weren't for Kyle and Stan, I'd have ditched this place years ago! Why would anyone want to even pass _through_ here? I scanned the town, taking in each and every familiar site. Every inch held some sort of memory for me. Even if they're mostly of when I die. I smiled. I wouldn't admit it to the guys, but I actually like this place a lot more than I let on. If I didn't, Mysterion probably wouldn't even exist. My gaze shifted to the night sky. The stars were faintly shining due to the streetlights throughout town. I wonder what Betty is doing right now. At this hour, she's probably asleep. What does she dream about? What does she look like when she's sleeping? What does she look like out of that parka? What color is her hair?

That was what my thoughts were like for a good while. But they were all too soon interrupted by a strange noise. My head automatically turned to the direction of the disturbance. It came from a near-by ally way. Someone's down there. If they're here at this time of night, it can't be any good. I snuck over to investigate. When I peeked over the edge of the roof, I saw two grungy looking men with large bags. They were messing around with some trash cans. I pulled out my tape recorder that Stan gave me to catch their conversation. The bigger of the two started to laugh. "That heist went _beautifully_!" he boasted. "And those morons will be none the wiser!" The second guy scoffed. "They probably won't even notice for a couple of months." he growled. The big guy opened a near by trash can and put one of the humongous trash bags inside, still giggling like an idiot. "I just can't get over it! I mean, just _one _more night and we'll be _millionaires_!" he wheezed. I felt my jaw drop. Just how long have they been at this? And how much did they even _steal_? More importantly, how have they been doing this right under my _NOSE_? I had heard enough. I stopped the tape and dropped down into the ally.

"You won't be getting away with this." I snarled, making my voice deep and scratchy. The two criminals whirled around. When they saw me, the gruff guy let out a sigh. "It's just a stupid kid." he breathed. I suppressed a smirk. I love it when they underestimate me. "I'm only giving you one chance to turn yourselves in peacefully." I warned them. Heh. Like that's gonna happen.

Giggle box cracked up at this. "Aw, look! He's playing super hero!" he cooed between gasps of air. Gruff guy gave a grunt. "But unfortunately," he growled. "Sometimes the super hero fails to save the day, doesn't he?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade knife. Uhg, what is it with me, allies, and knives? Giggle box looked shocked. "Whoa, man! He's just a kid! There's no reason to do 'im in. No one would believe him anyway!" Gruff guy glared at him. "We're too close to screw up now!" he spat. "I ain't takin' no chances!" Giggle box looked at me and sighed. Then he picked up a battered bat that was lying on the ground. "Sorry, kid." he groaned.

Both men lunged at me. I jumped up above them and kicked myself into the air. They fell on their faces with an "_OOF_!" I did an aerial flip and landed ninja style on the ground. Gruff guy got on his hands and knees, rubbing his already battered face. "Little BRAT!" He charged at me with fury in his eyes. I found a discarded trash can lid and used it as a shield. He stabbed at me relentlessly. Thrust after thrust, swipe after swipe, the weight of his attacks kept forcing me back. I waited for an opening and slashed him with the edge of the lid. Gruff guy cried out and staggered backward, clutching his side. I threw the lid like a Frisbee. It made direct contact with his head. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet. He fell on his back, making a sickening "_thud_" as he hit the ground. He groaned, but didn't move. I looked over at giggle box guy. He had blacked out a long time ago. Now it was a matter of getting them to the police station. I sighed. This is the hard part. They're about twice my size after all. I walked to the back of the ally to find something I could use to tie them up. After a while, I spotted some worn out bungee cords.

Finally! As I reached down to grab them, something really messed up happened. For a split second, the ally was filled with a bright yellow light. There was a cry of agony and the sound of something dropping to the floor. I turned around as fast as I could. But what I saw was hard for my brain to absorb. Apparently, gruff guy wasn't that out of it. 'Cause he had collapsed face first right behind me, his knife a couple of inches away from his hand. That surprised me, sure. But not as much as what was farther down. Standing at the entrance to the ally was the last person I ever expected to be there; Betty!

Betty's eyes had no emotion in them whatsoever. She had her gloves off, exposing her bare hands. One of which was raised so that her palm was facing me. She looked like a crosswalk guide, telling the cars to stop. Her hands were emitting a soft, yellow glow. My mouth hung open a little. What the fu— What the heck is going on here! Betty slowly lowered her hand. "You know, it won't do this place any good if you lower your guard like that." she said. She leisurely made her way towards me, and I put up a defensive stance. I didn't want to, but if she chose to fight me I'd have to take her down. Betty stepped over the unconscious men and came face to face with me. And I discovered something. What I mistook as emotionless eyes was really a fierce determination. Was she _really_ planning to fight me? Betty didn't budge. She didn't even speak. We just stared at each other. When I saw her arm suddenly move, I tensed up as I prepared to block her—_kneeling_? Betty dropped to one knee; arm draped over her supporting knee, head bowed low. Oookaaay. I _really_ wasn't expecting that one. "Mysterion, if you would allow . . ." Her head shot up to look me straight in the eyes. "Your tales have spread to every corner of the country." She explained. "They have even reached my ears. I have traveled all the way from Pennsylvania, have searched all over this town, just to ask you one thing." Betty's head went back down again. "Please, Mysterion, allow me to fight by your side!"

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel. I couldn't even decide on how to_ react_. "W-Wait a second!" I cried, remembering to change my voice just in time. "What was that light? What's up with your hands? And what the heck did you do to tat guy?" I wanted answers before anything else. She just sat there, still kneeling on one knee. It was making me uncomfortable. "And you don't have to do that you know. I'm not royalty or anything, so would you _please_ stand up?" Betty flinched, and then gradually rose to her feet. Her face lifted slightly; and I noticed the blush that had formed across her face, partially hidden by the fur around her parka hood. Holy cow, if she can be this cute with that bulky parka on, what does she look like with that daggum thing _off_? "Honestly Mysterion," she murmured. "I wish I knew those answers myself." She looked over at the gruff guy, still sprawled out on the ground. "All I've been able to figure out is that I can harness the power of light to protect others." I could only stare at her. Amazing! "So, like, if you get attacked, you can use actual light to shield yourself or something?" She shook her head back and forth. "No. Only others." she answered.

"But . . . I can help you! I can watch your back! I can protect you, and back you up when you need it!" She clenched her fist and raised it with resolve. "Please! Let me join you, Mysterion!" she exclaimed. I didn't know what to do. And it didn't look like I had time to mull things over either. This wasn't some game that I played. This was serious stuff. And I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her _and_ the town. But she looked like she knew that. She seemed like she would hold up on her own. And by the look of her hands, she _knew_ this wasn't a game. Still, I had to test her commitment to this. I had to try and scare her out of it. "It's going to be dangerous." I snarled. "You saw for yourself how close I came to dying just now. If you do this . . . it could be you who dies." Betty's head made a swift jerk. "Trust me; I am fully aware of the risks. I know I could die. I know I could get seriously injured. I never take these things lightly. If I have to make a life changing move, I think things all the way through first before I act on it." She moved in closer. "I thought of every single out come that could happen if I did this. I realize the responsibility I would shoulder if I chose this path. I know that if I make one wrong move that it would affect not only me, but all of South Park. But even so, I want to do this. I won't back down. I have nothing to lose!" I glared at her. "You have your life." I hissed. Her eyes narrowed. "I. Have. _Nothing_. To lose." she snarled. I held her gaze. Her resolve on this matter was set. There's no point in arguing with her. "Fine."

Betty blinked. "Huh?" I frowned. "I said fine! But you have to do what I say, when I say it!" Her face lit up. "Oh, thank you Mysterion! You won't regret this!" she yelped. A grin escaped onto my face. "What's your name?" I asked. "Betty Daniels!" she chirped. I smirked. "Your _other_ name." She looked a little confused at first. But when it clicked, she put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. "_Night Ray._" she proclaimed. Night Ray. It fit her perfectly. I looked over at the crooks that lay behind her. I actually almost forgot about them. "The first thing we need to do is get them to the police station." I told her. Betty's hand shot into the air. "I got it!" she volunteered.

I watched with curiosity as Betty whirled around to face them. She lifted one hand towards the gruff guy and the other at giggle box. There was a low hum in the air as her hands began to glow brighter and brighter. Suddenly, beams of light shot out of both her hands and enveloped the unconscious men in their own little sphere. When Betty moved her hands together, the spheres merged into one, trapping them both into one gigantic ball. "WHOA!" I yelped. "That's friggin' _A_!" Betty laughed. "Thanks! But we need something to hold them together once we get to the station." Oh yeah! I turned back and got the old bungee cords. "This'll work." I said. My eyes glanced over at Betty. She was watching me. "Let's go." I told her.

By the time we got to the station, the sun was starting to rise. Betty gently laid the felons down and we tied them together with the cords. I ejected the tape out of the recorder and placed it on top of them. "Tomorrow, I'll be in a more superhero looking outfit!" she said. I smirked at her. "I'll be waiting." She gave me a small wave and headed down the street. I watched her 'til she was out of sight. Mysterion and Night Ray, huh? This is gonna be pretty interesting.

**How'd I do with the fight scene? Was it too bland? I've never written one before, so I honestly don't know how I did. So, they're finally a team! WOOHOO! XD & the plot thickens. The next chapter isn't as long . . . I don't think. 0.0 Ah well. Guess we'll just see, huh? Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review! ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm gettin' the hang of this! ^3^ & I now understand what the other authors are talking about when they speak of the feel-good feelings that come with a review. Any'oo, South Park doesn't belong to me (be thankful) & any similarities that Betty Daniels has to anyone, living or dead, is a freak accident & I apologize. Now then, on with the story!**

My eye lids were heavy. I shuffled my feet as I walked down the hall. Last night, I had accomplished my goal. I am now officially Mysterion's sidekick. But since it took all night to find him, I was _exhausted_. By the time I snuck back into my room this morning, my Aunt Burny came in and told me to get ready for school. I literally haven't slept a wink! Plus on top of that, I accidentally over-exerted my powers last night. I never had to lift something that heavy before. I hope Mysterion didn't notice me struggling. Heaven forbid! I don't want him to think that I'm too weak or unreliable! Especially after my "speech" that I had to make about me being set on my decision.

Kyle and Stan noticed my state when I shuffled past them. "Dude, Betty, what happened to you?" Kyle asked. Stan nodded, adding "Yeah, dude. You look like crap!" I slowly swung my head in his direction. "Aw gee, Stan. You make my heart a-flutter." I answered sarcastically. They got a kick out of that. "But seriously, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Kyle asked me. I tried to give them a reassuring smile, even if they couldn't see it thanks to my parka. "I'm fine, don't worry." I told them. "I just did a little bit of heavy lifting last night." And that was true, right? "Oh, you guys are still unpacking?" Stan guessed. I tried not to cringe. "Yeah." I lied. I didn't have much to unpack when I moved in at all. I'm not much of a liar, so I don't like doing it period. "So uh, hey where's Cartman?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. The guys shrugged. "I dunno." Stan said. "Who cares?" Kyle spat. I cocked my head in question. "You know, for people who hang out with him, you guys don't seem very fond of Cartman." I stated. "We don't." they hissed. Wow. Stereo. "Then why do you guys hang out so much?" I asked them. "We just feel sorry for him, that's all." Stan answered, while Kyle just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well if you ask me, my sympathy wore off a _long_ time ago." he muttered. I laughed. "You know what? You guys are alright! You're nicer than my old school anyway!" The guys blushed.

"W-Well, it's not that . . ."

"It's really just sorta . . ."

Neither of them finished their sentences. I laughed again. "What're ya getting all nervous for? I don't bite!" I teased. I saw something orange out of the corner of my eye. Kenny was coming over, passing those girls that talked to me yesterday at lunch. "Hey, Betty!" I felt my heart beat faster. "Hi, Kenny! How'd you sleep?" He hooked his thumb into some folds in his parka, and a sly look appeared in his eyes. "With a girl. How 'bout you?" I blushed a little a playfully pawed his arm. "Oh, you're awful!" I giggled. All four of us started laughing together. And I never noticed the looks we were getting from those girls. Scratch that: The looks _I_ was getting.

Recess came faster today. Kenny and me sat on the see-saw and just talked. "Hey, remember that 'Coon and Friends' story that was on the news?" I asked. Kenny stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah. What about it?" I pushed down on the ground with my legs, sending me soaring onto the air. "What ever happened to them?" I felt my stomach drop a little as I fell back to the earth. Kenny shrugged above me. "They split up. Too much trouble." he stated simply. "Oh." We bobbed up and down without another word for a while. "Hey, Bet?" I looked up at him and smiled beneath my parka hood. "What's up, Kenny?" I asked. No pun intended. "Yesterday, you said that you've been wanting to come here for a while now, right?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." I answered. Kenny stopped pushing his legs, leaving me dangling in the air. He looked up at me with those gorgeous ocean eyes and asked, "Why?" Uh-oh. Why? I can't tell him why! I'll give away my secret if I do! "There's something that I wanted to do here." I replied. Yeah, there we go. That was the truth. "Did you do it yet?" he asked. GAH! Is he on to me? I gotta throw him off! He can't know. But when I was about to say no, I found that I couldn't. Not to those beautiful blue irises gazing up at me. "Yeah, I did. Last night." I sighed in defeat. Kenny tensed. "What was it?" This is getting a little too close to home. Time to cut this out. I winked playfully at him. "It's my own little secret, Kenny. Sorry." For some reason, I thought I saw Kenny relax a little bit. But there's no reason for Kenny to be worried, so I blamed it on a trick of the light.

"Um, Kenny?"

"What's up?"

"Me. I'm up."

I pointed down toward the ground. "Erm, c-could you get me down now please?" I asked him. Kenny blinked a few times as he realized that he was unknowingly keeping me hostage up in the air. I started to notice a sinister look slowly creep into his eyes. Oh, no. "Kenny!" I muffled out. "Don't you do it!" I could practically see the cogs in his head begin to turn as his leg began to inch away from the see-saw. "Kenny! No!" I warned. His other leg crossed over the wooden plank to join the first one. "I mean it, Kenny!" My voice was beginning to rise. Kenny gently placed his hands on the seat and stood up, putting all his weight onto the see-saw. I started to panic. Why? 'Cause he was really gonna do it! "Kenny, don't! _PLEASE_!" I shrieked. He paused for a moment, as if he were really considering not to. Just when I thought I was safe, the evil gleam returned to his eyes. When he jerked his hands away, I squeezed my own eyes shut. In two seconds flat my stomach dropped out, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and my butt felt like it shattered with the force of the impact. Kenny was laughing his head off. Meanwhile, I was sitting in the snow rubbing my now extremely tender rump. "Kenny, you jerk!" I screeched.

The blue-eyed boy took off; I chased him around the entire playground. Eventually I was laughing with him. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Ridiculous, I know, since I just met him yesterday. I ended up cornering him a couple of yards from the other kids. We couldn't see them, but we could barely hear them. I grinned. "No von vill hear you scream!" I said, trying and failing at a Russian accent. Kenny pounced. I wasn't expecting it, so he pinned me to the ground. "Nor vill dey hear jou!" he mocked me. I was in a freaking giggle fit because I wasn't expecting to be pinned down at all. Or even that fast. I started panting, and I couldn't breathe. Kenny said something, but I didn't catch it. "What?" I gasped. As his face came closer to mine, I became aware of the seriousness in his eyes. I stopped laughing as soon as I saw it. My chest was still heaving up and down, my breathing was irregular; and Kenny was on top of me, pinning me down. I blushed at the picture we must have painted. He started to repeat what he had said, but the bell to end recess muted his words. He sneered at the school building. "Son of a . . ." Kenny got off of me and helped me up. "There's something I wanna tell you someday." he said. "But not right now." Huh? I just blinked at him. "Ooookaay." Kenny let go of my hand. "C'mon. Let's head back." He offered. Kenny is acting really weird today. I hope he's okay. "Race ya there!" I challenged him, and took off. I can't help but think how funny it was that we became practically best friends so fast. Maybe, I thought blushing, it might evolve into something more one day.

Kenny beat me to the double doors. My lungs were killing me from running around so much in the chilled mountain air. Kenny was laughing at me. "Maybe you just need to stop challenging me with anything that has to do with running." he joked. A smile crept across my flushed face. "Maybe." I gasped. I was still worn out from last night's adventures. But I couldn't tell Kenny that. 'Sides, he'd probably take it as an excuse. I glanced over to the side and saw that Wendy chick coming towards us, an _extremely_ fake smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Betty!" she called out. I merely flicked my wrist in greeting. I was too tired to respond properly. I thought I saw her twitch, but blamed the lighting again. "I just wanted to tell you that you dropped your locker combination yesterday." she said. My huh now? My gaze fell to her extended hand.

Wendy was holding a small yellow piece of paper. "Oh." I reached out and gently slipped it out from her hand. "Didn't. Even notice." I gasped. "Thanks! Wendy!" Her fake grin spread even further up her face. "Any time! Glad to help!" she twirled around and skipped down the hallway, her raven-colored hair swaying back and forth. I reached up to touch my head. All the other girls had such pretty hair colors. Meanwhile, mine's just . . . I grabbed my parka strings and pulled my hoodie tighter. Kenny gave me a confused look. "Betty?" I stood up and took a deep breath. "Ahhh, got my air back!" I announced. "I'm goin' to class. You comin'?" I took off towards the classroom without waiting for a response.

School went by without anymore incidents. I parted ways with the guys and headed home. Thankfully I didn't have much homework, so when I got home I could just finish up and go to bed. My house is pretty out of the way. It's almost on the outskirts of town, but not quite there yet. My aunt and uncle have been living here for a good couple of years now. A little bit before I was born. But they keep to themselves mostly, so hardly anybody knows them. Aunt Burny was my mom's big sister. Uncle Mark came into the family after my aunt graduated from collage. They are both in their forties now, married for twenty-somethin', years and still love each other as much as they did when they met. After a good long walk down the street, I finally made it back home. It's a ground level house that's kind of in the shape of a deformed L. It's a simple house, but I like it. It beats that ol' shack I used to live in, without a doubt.

I walked across the porch and into the house. "Aunt Buurrnyyy!" I called. "I'm hoooome!" A plump little old lady came out of the kitchen with flour sprinkled all over her face and dress. "There's my little skittle bug!" Aunt Burny cried. "Come here and give me some sugar!" I still wasn't used to all the loving attention, but I didn't want to insult her. I walked over to her and tried not to squirm as she squeezed the life out of me and smooshed my cheek with a kiss. "Where's Uncle Mark?" I asked. Uncle Mark was a salesman. He was one of those big guys who traveled around the country thinking of ways to sell things better. Although sometimes I think he'd rather go deep-sea fishing for a week or so. "Uncle Mark will be home soon." Aunt Burny answered me. "How was your second day at school, skittle bug?" I shrugged. "Okay, I guess." I yawned. "Tired, dear?" she asked. I nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm just goin' to finish my homework and take a nap. It's been an _unbelievably_ long day." Aunt Burny smiled and lightly pecked the top of my head. "Of course I don't mind, skittle bug! You got to get your beauty sleep while you're young, after all. I'll wake you up before I start dinner, alright?"

I couldn't help but grin. I loved how Aunt Burny's eyes always seemed to sparkle. "Thank you. See you in a bit." She waved at me. "Good night, sweetheart!" I walked down the blue hallway into my room. My bedroom was an autumn-ish brown color. It was probably a study or something before I moved in. The size was big enough to be anyway. My bed was by the window, so when the sun rose it hit me in the face. I had a yellow dresser beside my closet, and a green desk on the opposite wall of my purple bed. I plopped my bag on my desk and dived into my homework. It was just long division, so it didn't take up much time. When I finished, I walked over to my dresser, where a mirror hung just above it. As I stared at my reflection in the glass, I remembered Wendy's hair. The way it elegantly swayed with each step she took, the light bouncing off each strand of beautiful ebony colored hair. I remembered BeBe's curly blond hair, how it bounces at every movement made. I remembered Red's auburn locks, how pretty it looks in the sunlight. I pulled my hood back and watched my ordinary hair spill out. It's so bland compared to everyone else's. It always has been. I'm ashamed of it. I pulled my hood back over my head and tugged it tight. With renewed weariness, I slugged over to my bed and plopped down.

As I settled into the covers, I started thinking about Kenny. He looked like he really wanted to say something before the bell rang. He said he'd tell me someday, but his eyes told me he wanted to say it now. His eyes. I could so get lost in them if I had the chance. If his eyes are that dazzling, then _what_, pray tell, does his face look like? I closed my eyes and smiled. Kenny's true appearance. I fell asleep trying to imagine it.

**Chapter 4 complete! (Insert FFX-2 music here XD) I hope it wasn't too chee- . . . What'm I sayin', I know darn well cheesy this is! Next stop: Kenny POV! You'll get to find out what Night Ray's outfit looks like. I think it's pretty coolio, if I say's so myself! Thank you for reading, and feel free to review! ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My baby brother graduated from kindergarten today. TT-TT They grow up way too fast! I vote that we invent a machine gun that makes all children revert back to their baby stages whenever we wanna! XD All in favor? . . . No? Fine. -_- Thanks for all the positive reviews so far! That was a great way to wake up this mornin', I'll tell you what! Speakin' of, I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any similarities that Betty Daniels has to any one, livin' or dead, is a freak accident & I apologize. ^3^ Now for Ch. 4!**

I stood near the edge of the rooftop, scanning the town for any signs of Betty. Or in this case, Night Ray. I was so confused with last night's events that I never gave her an exact location to meet. My thoughts led me back to recess earlier today. I almost said something that I was gonna regret. I've only known her for two whole days and I almost told her I loved her. I don't know why. I'm only in the fourth grade. How am I supposed to know what that feels like? Or maybe it's one of those "love at first sight" things you hear about. 'Cause I haven't stopped thinking about her since I saw her. But I'd rather it be a misunderstanding rather than the third option. For once. The last choice is it could just be me being Kenny McCormick. You know, the town's one and only pervert. I shook my head. This isn't how a superhero should think. That's how Kenny thinks! Right now, I'm Mysterion! I should act like him. I need to keep a look out for Bet—I mean Night Ray. I wish I knew where she lived, so I can go check up on her. But as it turned out, I didn't need to.

"Mysterion?" A chill ran up my spine. When I turned around, I couldn't breathe. Betty was wearing a pure white leotard. She had on tiny little slippers that made her as silent as night. She wore a black mask with a white flowing cape. And her hair was the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen. It was so long, too! It furled all the way down to her waist. I almost wanted to reach out and rake my fingers through it. A light breeze blew, making her hair and cape dance around her tiny, fragile body. She brought a pale, glowing hand up to her face and used her wrist to push a stray hair behind her ear. "Is the cape too much?" she asked. Her voice was now uncovered, so I could hear her unfiltered words. Her tone was light and innocent, like the very child she is. "I can take it off if it's too cliché." This is too much for me. I whirled around and took a deep breathe, trying to make the butterflies in my stomach go away. "I-It's fine." I managed to croak out, making sure to change my own voice. I tried to count to ten in my head to try and calm myself down. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Si— Betty's big silvery irises met my cerulean ones. I accidentally gave a sharp intake of breathe and blushed.

"What's the matter?" she asked. I stifled a groan and avoided her gaze. "N-Nothing." Betty blinked. "But you're acting strange. Are you sure you're alright?" she said. She stepped closer to me, and I caught a whiff of something that smelled _amazing_! When I realized it was her natural scent, I almost lost it. "I'm fine! You can't do your job while staring at me, so go scout the town!" I ordered. I immediately wished I hadn't. It sounded a little harsh. After all, she was just concerned.

Betty blushed, but then nodded obediently. "As you wish." She replied. "Please forgive me." I squirmed at her words. After spending all day with her, it was weird hearing her being so formal. Holy crap, this is gonna be harder than I figured. Night Ray walked a little bit away from me and gazed down from the streets. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for, Mysterion?" she asked. I looked down with her. "Just look for any sudden movements or sounds." She jerked her head. "Understood." was all she said. I could still see a tint of red on her pale cheeks. She was embarrassed, I could tell. We stayed like this for a while. In the still of the night, I could hear her steady breathing. It was a beautiful sound. I chanced a glance over at her. The embarrassment in her cheeks had completely faded. Her eyes were glazed over with what looked like boredom. But with the lights from her hands bouncing off them, they looked frickin' fantastic! Suddenly I saw them shift. She leaned forward a little and squinted her eyes in concentration. "What's that?" she mumbled. I went over to where she was and looked in the same direction. I felt the color drain out of my face. In the ally across the street was a car partially hidden that was bobbing up and down. And I just happened to notice that the prostitute that was usually there was missing.

I put my hand over her eyes. "_That's nothing! That's absolutely nothing! This side of town looks clear, let's go look somewhere else! Come over this way!_" I hastily grabbed her by a sleeve and pulled away as far from that scene as possible. We came to the other side of the rooftop. There was another building right next to this one. I could jump the gap with no problem. But Betty . . . "Can you make this jump?" I asked, uncovering her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and examined the gap. "No problem!" she smirked. I jumped first, and then turned around to watch her. She backed up to get a running start. Betty sprinted to the edge. I couldn't believe how flexible she was! She had jumped into the air and did all sorts of graceful curves and flips. She landed perfectly in front of me, like a professional gymnast.

I smirked at her. "Let me guess; gymnastics in Phili?" I teased. "Nope!" she chirped. "Too poor to afford it." She stared down at her feet and blushed. "Even if we weren't, _he_ wouldn't have let me anyways." I breathed in sharply. There it is again! That sad, hopeless look in her silver orbs. She looks so defeated like that! My chest tightened. So much like mine! I choke don words I couldn't say. Without thinking, I placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the sudden contact and looked up at me. The heartbreak slowly faded from her gaze as we stared at each other. Her cheeks flushed furiously, making her look even cuter. Her lids fell over her sparkling irises and a smile formed on her pink lips. She reached an illuminated hand up to touch mine.

Out of no where, I felt a searing pain surge up my arm! I cried out and recoiled, cradling my wounded limb. When I examined my arm, I discovered that my sleeve had slipped out of my glove, exposing skin. A mark the size of a small thumb was there on my flesh. I looked up at her in bewilderment. Betty appeared both ashamed and horrified, unshed tears threatening to burst. She looked like she wanted to bury her face in her hands but couldn't "M-Mysterion, I . . ." she whimpered like a beaten puppy. "I am so sorry! It was an accident, HONEST!" I was numb with shock. Why was she apologizing? "What just _happened_?" I cried. Betty gazed down at her own hands.

"As I said before," she began." I can harness the power of light. M y hands are the source of this power." She looked up at me. "You know how a light bulb works, right?" I nodded. "You flip a switch and it produces white light." she continued. "You use it to see what you're doing and then you turn it back off. Or you forget about it and leave it on. Surely you've touched a light bulb after it's been on for a while." Again, I nodded. Where the heck is she going with this? "When it's left on, it starts to heat up, correct? And when it's turned off for a while, it cools back down." Betty looked back down at her hands in shame. "My hands have been 'on' since I was born. They can't be 'turned off.' So naturally, the light from my hands make them blazing hot." She clenched her fist, and then quickly released it. "They're so hot, I've never been able to really feel anything. Because the heat blocks my sense of touch." Her gaze shifted to me. "I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry!"

I looked at my arm. The pain stopped, but there was a faint burn mark on my skin now. It's a good thing that I wear a parka during the day. It wasn't that bad. Actually it was kinda cute! I felt like I had a little bit of Betty to take with me. "It's not that big a deal, really." I said. "And it's not like you did it on purpose." I could tell by her face that she still felt guilty. I pulled up my sleeve to show her. "See? It almost looks like a birth mark!" I tried to reassure her with a smile, but I wasn't sure she took. I took a step towards her just to have her step back. Guess it didn't. I gave her a questioning look. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you again." she murmured. I laughed. It sounded weird with my raspy voice. "Don't be! Like I said, it was an accident! You're not gonna hurt me again, I swear!" Betty flashed a small, sheepish grin. The feeling of relief washed over me. I finally managed to convince her! "Come on, we've gotta get going." She nodded. "Right."

We found another view of the town so we could keep an eye out for anything suspicious. To pass the time, I asked Betty how she liked South Park compared to Philadelphia. She asked me what all the places she should check out were. I just named off the normal spots that I hang out at. "Really, my favorite place is Stark's Pond." I told her. "It's nice and peaceful there." She smiled. "I hope I can go there soon. I love water! It'd be fun!" I don't know why, but something about the way she said that, and the way she looked just now, made me feel a little light-headed. Once, before child services came, I heard my mom tell my kid sister, Karen, a story about these two idiots who claimed to have been "in love at first site." At the time, I thought that it was the most retarded thing I ever heard of in my entire life. How can you feel such a strong emotion the first time you see someone? You couldn't just know in that split second! At least, that's what I thought.

But then again I've got all the symptoms. I can't get her off my mind. I wanna be with her every second of every day. And when I_ am_ with her, I feel butterflies in my stomach. I wanna make her happy. I wanna protect her. I wanna be there for her. I wanna hold her in my arms and never let go. I hope she didn't notice the blush that crept across my face as the realization hit me. I am in love with Betty Daniels.

**Well? I's do good? I get's a cookie? ^3^ Or does this deserve Swiss cheese? (I don't like Swiss cheese. I've tried it before. I don't think I even swallowed it.) Time lapse in the next chap-ii-tar! Feel free to review! Thanks for the support so far! I really do appreciate it! ^3^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Now **_**sixth**_** grade graduation happened today. So I'm reminiscing at the moment. It seems like yesterday I was in sixth grade. Yet after tomorrow I'll be in the eleventh. Scary how fast time flies away from you. A word from the not so wise: Treasure the moments you have today, they'll be gone tomorrow. (Stop trying to be wise and get on with the story, Tyler! You know you suck at sentimental moments!) Why does my subconscious have to me so gosh darn **_**mean?**_** DX But it does have a point. South Park doesn't belong to me (be thankful) & any resemblance that Betty Daniels holds to anybody, living or dead, is a freak accident & I apologize. Let's start, shall we?**

It's been five months since I moved to South Park. With each passing day, I'm growing accustomed to the daily routine of the residents here. And I gotta say, there are some very . . . _interesting_ characters in this town. There's the guy named Craig, who randomly flips me off every day. There's Officer Barbrady, whom I seriously doubt has ever even graduated elementary school! There's an African-American boy named Token, which absolutely mortifies me! There's Butters, too. I absolutely _adore_ Butters! He's so cute and innocent. But he has a very small amount of freedom. It's like if he breathes the air wrong, his parents ground him! Cartman is . . . well if South Park were a television series, he would be the antagonist. Kyle is probably the smartest kid in our class, with Wendy Testaburger right behind him. I get the feeling that Wendy and her little "gal pals" don't like me very much. Stan is kind of a level headed guy. But I can't get a solid read on him. And Kenny, he and I have become inseparable best friends! Besides my aunt and uncle, he's the one I hang out with the most. Well, you know, Mysterion too. But you know what I mean, right?

One thing that frustrates the snot outta me is that the only places I've been to in South Park are school, the store, and my house. That's _it_! I asked Mysterion once where the best places to hang out were. Which was, again, five months ago. But my Aunt Burny always needs help with _something_ on the weekends, so I never have time to go out. Plus, I don't wanna go by myself. I would probably get lost anyway. Speaking of weekends, it was now Saturday. Aunt Burny was making a table cloth for some random person, so I was helping her get her threads sorted out. You see, Aunt Burny _loves_ doing people favors. She also likes sewing. So her role in this town sort of became a volunteer seamstress/tailor. Which is why she always needs my help on the weekends.

The doorbell rang when I was almost finished. "Keep working on those threads, hon." Aunt Burny instructed. "I'll go see who it is." Staggering as she got up, she waddled down the hall to answer the door. I smiled at the sound of her distant squeal of delight at our guest. She continued to talk to them for a while. I wonder who it is? "Skittle bug!" Aunt Burny called. "You have a visitor!" Me? I placed the last spool of thread in its proper place and sped walked to the door. "Who is it, Aunty?" I muffled. Don't ask why I had my parka on, please? I just did. My plump aunt turned around to face me. "Oh, _here_ she is!" she exclaimed. She moved out of the way to show a kid dressed in orange. "Kenny!" I cried.

Kenny lifted his hand in a limp wave. "'Sup?" I couldn't believe he was actually on my front porch! "What're you doing here?" I asked him. "I came to see if you could hang out with me." he replied. I gasped and looked up at my aunt. "May I? Pleeease? I finished sorting the thread!" I begged. Aunt Burny just laughed at me. "Of course, skittle bug! Don't let me keep you from your little friends! I'll manage the rest of my project myself. Just be careful and be back when the street lights come on, okay?" This time, _I_ have _her_ a bear hug. "Yes ma'am! Thank you so much, Aunty Burny!" I squealed. I released her and turned to Kenny, who slipped his hand into mine. "C'mon, let's go!" he said. I jerked my head, giggling, and ran down the steps and toward the street. "So where are we going?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I dunno. Where do you wanna go?" I spun around and laughed. "_EVERYWHERE_!" I cried. "I've been too busy to go anywhere yet. So I wanna see _everything_! Can we?" Kenny chucked. "Sure! Let's go!" And thus, my private tour began. We started in town. He took me to the city hall, the theatre, to the gun store (where I learned Stan's Uncle Jimbo worked), to the toy store, the video game store, Hells Pass Hospital (the name gave me the heebie-jeebies), and all the other places that I could get some use out of. As we started to leave town, we passed Dr. Mysterio's lab and South Park's local farm. We explored the neighborhoods and Kenny showed me where everyone lived. The farther out we got, the dingier things seemed to get. At one point we came across a run down looking house with a cluttered yard next to a set of train tracts. "Who lives here, Kenny?" I asked. Kenny got a grim look in his eyes and looked away. "That's my house." he muttered. "There isn't anything to see here at all." He pulled me past his house and we continued onward.

The last spot we came to was that place Mysterion once told me about. Kenny pointed to a sign that was in front of a small body of water. "This, obviously, is Stark's Pond." he said. Mysterion was right. It _was_ peaceful. The pond itself wasn't all that big, but the scenery was gorgeous. Small, snow covered pine trees were scattered here and there, and everything was encircled by the mountains. "It's really pretty here!" I cheeped. Kenny bobbed hi s head in agreement. "Isn't it? It's one of the few places I like in South Park." he said. I ran over to the edge of the water. If only I could take my gloves off! If only I could feel with my hands! But I would expose myself as a freak to Kenny. I didn't want to lose my only friend in South Park.

So I just stared at my reflection in the water. Kenny came up behind me. "I'm surprised the water isn't frozen over." I told him. "Well it is in spots. Look." I followed his gaze to a part of the shore not that far from us. The ice zigzagged all the way to the center of the pond. Then I got a really stupid idea. I strolled over to that spot and put my foot on the ice. It didn't crack. "Hey, Kenny!" I called out. He looked over at me and I pointed to the icy trail. "Wanna see if I can walk on it?" I asked. Kenny's eyes grew wide. "I wouldn't do that, Betty! It's dangerous out there1" he yelled back. I looked down at the ice. "Don't worry, I'll be careful!" I assured him. I placed a foot back on the ice. Then the other. I took slow, cautious steps, listening for any creaks or groans from the frozen bridge. "Betty, seriously dude! This isn't smart!" Kenny warned. I giggled. If only he knew what I did at night! After a while, I stopped and looked around. I was just a couple of steps away from the middle of the pond. I found Kenny and flashed him a hidden triumphant grin. "Check it out! I'm almost there!" I cried. Kenny didn't look amused. In fact, he looked strangely terrified. "Betty, be careful!" he yelled.

After he said that, I heard a sickening crack from beneath my feet. I felt the bottom of my stomach drop out as I suddenly plunged into an icy abyss with a blood curdling scream. All of my senses left my body. Water filled my lungs. I couldn't move my arms and legs. Everything was pitch black. Who would've thought that such a small pond could be so _deep_! I started to panic. I kept sinking down instead of bobbing back up. My lungs were beginning to burn from lack of air. I was gonna die! I clasped my neck, struggling against the need to breathe. Someone help me! I heard a "**SPLOOSH**" sound and looked up through squinted eyes. A dark figure was swimming toward me. I reached out and it took my hand. The dark figure started to pull me up. Half way there, I couldn't take it anymore. My mouth opened and sucked in who knows how much water! I tried to move my arms, but they were so numb I couldn't control them! I groaned against the pain. I want it to stop! "Kenny!" I garbled.

Finally, we broke through to the surface! I weakly flapped my arms as I was pulled to the shore. Once there, I collapsed on my face, coughing up pond water and taking deep shuttering breaths. My rescuer fell down next to me. With as much strength as I could muster, I turned my head to see who rescued me. Kenny laid there, soaking wet and gasping for air. I watched him in awe. He just risked his life to save mine! I remember my first day at school; those girls practically called him a scumbag. But would a scumbag do _that_? Kenny turned his head towards me. "You okay?" he gasped. I nodded meekly. I was losing energy fast. "Did you just- save me?" I asked stupidly. Kenny laughed a little. "Yeah." he breathed. "Who else?" I paused to catch my breath again. "But . . . Weren't you scared for your life?" I saw him tense. Then he shook his head. "Too worried about yours." he said. I wonder if my cheeks turned pink just then. You mean he didn't even think twice about himself? He would've died to save _me_? Wow! There's actually someone out there who likes me that much! Kenny got to his feet and helped me up. "Can you walk?" He asked. My head said yes, but my feet said, "_FRICK NO_!" and made me face plant into a pile of snow. "Betty!" I stood back up. "I'm f-f-f-fine." I chattered. Before I knew it, Kenny had me on his back. "L-Let's go back to my house." he said. "W-We can warm up th-th-there." I squeezed his shoulders. "B-But . . . w-what about y-y-y-you?" He didn't answer me. He just started walking back to his house

I buried my face into his back, full of guilt. What's the matter with you Bethany Daniels? You're smarter than that1 What were you _thinking_? Kenny almost _died_ because of you! He might die of _pneumonia_ tonight because _you_ were being an _idiot_! "Kenny?" I whispered. "What is it?" he asked.

"I am so sorry."

Kenny stopped walking. "What for?" he laughed. "Everything. You almost died because I was being a _moron_." I hugged him tighter. "I'd understand if you never forgive me. But I really am sorry." I whimpered. "Betty," Kenny said. His voice was soothing and kind. A tone of voice that I didn't deserve right now. "Don't worry about it! It's not your fault!" "_Yes it is!_" I shouted. "If I wasn't such an idiot, we wouldn't be here soaking wet, in the snow, shivering our _butts_ off!" He didn't respond at first. He just kept walking. "Well, maybe. But I'm not gonna shun you forever, Betty! We're alive, right? Accidents happen. I'm not mad at you, so you don't even need my forgiveness in the first place. Okay? Now stop baggin' on yourself and quit apologizing!" I was in shock. How can he brush this off so easily? It's so much like when I burned Mysterion. I had accidentally grazed Mysterion's skin with my bare thumb, and it scorched him. But he wasn't mad at me either! He had just shrugged it off and told me to forget about it. And now Kenny was doing the same thing! Except at a more, extreme, life threatening level. Kenny broke through my train of thought. "Besides. I looked at the back of his head. "It was my choice to jump in after you. So really, it's both of our faults if anything." I smiled and rested my head on his back.

"Thank you." I murmured. I learned something today. I figured out why I trust him so easily. Why every time he looks at me, it takes my breath away. Why I'm always thinking about his blue eyes. Why I feel so at ease with him. Why I blush at just about everything he says. The answer was so simple, it almost scared me. I'm in love with Kenny McCormick.

**Awwww, they both discovered their love for each other! Why are all of my suspenseful moments so freakin' **_**short?**_** o Tomorrow is my last day of school! Woo hoo! Feel free to review, so thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Hail to thee**

**Our Alma Mater**

**Hail to thee always**

**We will ever treasure highly**

**All that thou hast done**

**When our school days are all over**

**And we go our way**

**We will do our best to serve thee**

**As a worthy son"**

**To the class of 2011, we will miss you! I don't own the song above or South Park, & any resemblance that Betty Daniels has with anyone (living or dead) is a freak accident & I apologize. Now for Chapter . . . 6! Right! I knew that! *sweat***

Betty sneezed again. I looked over at her in concern. "Are you okay, Night Ray?" I asked, remembering her alias just in time. She sniffed "I'm fine." she said. "I just had an accidental dip in the pond today." I could feel the relief flood through me. She referred to it as an accident. Earlier today, she fell through some ice at Stark's Pond. I had jumped in and saved her. She felt _horrible _about it, but I eventually convinced her not to worry about it. When we got back to my place, I let her put on one of my spare parkas while hers dried out. Thankfully, everybody was out of the house. I don't want her to meet my family. Not _ever_! I offered to walk her home, but she said she would manage by herself.

I laughed at Betty's statement. "What made you do that?" I asked her. Betty grimaced. "I wasn't having a very bright moment." she mumbled, and left it at that. I think she was just embarrassed now. When I saw her disappear like that, I thought I was gonna die! I lost all control of my body after that point. I started to scream her name at the top of my lungs, and my legs took off towards the ice. I really didn't care about my life just then. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I would've come back.

But she wouldn't. She would disappear forever. That's what scared me the most. I'd never see her again. I wonder if the guys would laugh at me if they found out I had a soft side. Cartman would never let me live it down. Stan would make a few cracks at me, but he'd be supportive I guess. Kyle, of course, would back him up. He is so obviously gay for Stan, it's not even funny. It's actually kinda sad. If Stan likes him back, he does a good job of hiding it. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Betty can see it? Oh geez, would that be a good thing or a bad thing? "Hey, Mysterion." Uh-oh. Did she know I was thinking about her? "What's up?" I asked. "Would you rather have a crocodile attack you or an alligator?" . . . What? "Where did that come from?" I smirked. Betty smirked back. "Just answer it." she ordered. Since when did Night Ray give the orders? I thought about it for a while, not exactly caring. "Honestly, I'd prefer neither of them." I answered. I didn't like either one of them. I'd gotten attacked by both a crocodile _and_ an alligator in the past. They don't feel very good. Betty shook her head at my answer. "Nope. Gotta pick." I shrugged. I didn't really wanna answer her question. "Does it even matter? They're both the same thing." I sighed.

Betty shook her head again. "Nuh-uh! They're a different species!" she stated matter-of-factly. She's not gonna let up 'til I answer it. "I dunno. I guess I'd rather be attacked by a crocodile." I looked over to her. "What about you?" Betty's chest puffed out and she squared her shoulders. Her lips had curved into a sly grin. "Well if it were up to me," she smirked. "I'd rather have the crocodile attack the alligator." At first, I just stared at her. But as the realization sank in, I couldn't help but laugh. She got me good. I thought she was trying to be serious. But she was just throwing a random riddle in my face. "Seriously, where did that come from?" I asked her. Betty looked back at me with an innocent grin on her face. "Sometimes a good riddle helps me to take my mind off of things. I heard that one at my old school. It took me all day to pick an answer. And even I was wrong. I felt really stupid about it when I heard the answer." I caught her blushing a little bit. "You seemed like you needed it." she said. I blinked a couple of times.

"Did I look that serious?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Just a little."

We stood in silence for a moment. Then I smirked at her. "Ever heard of this one before?" I challenged. We spent the next couple of hours exchanging riddles back and forth. Turns out, Betty's really good at it. She tackled every single one that I threw at her. Me, it was a miracle if I could even get _one_ right! Finally, I threw my hands up in the air. "All right! I give! You win!" I cried in mock defeat. I grabbed a handful of her cape and started to wave it around like a white flag. She started laughing and was about to say something, but she didn't. She never would. The warmth in her face was slowly ebbing away, and the same cold look returned to her eyes as the night Mysterion met her. I stopped waving her cape around. "Night Ray?" Betty stood up without a response, her cape slipping between my fingers. "What's wrong?" I asked, starting to freak out a little bit. Okay, _a lot_. Her hand slowly rose up and away from her body. It grew brighter and brighter 'til, finally, it shot out a beam of light . . . directly behind me. An unearthly screech echoed behind me. I scrambled to my feet and whirled around to see what was behind me. I didn't know _what_ it was. It looked like some kind of demon. I looked back at Bet in confusion. Without taking her eyes off the creature she said, "It was about to attack you from behind." She had created a barrier between me and that _thing_. "What _is _that?" I hollered. "I don't know. But I think it wants you." was all she said. Chills ran down my spine. It wants _me_? _Why me_? Fear turned into anger. Where does this freak get the gall to capture _me_? I turned my hands into fists, getting ready to attack. "Well if it wants me," I growled. "I sure as heck ain't goin' down without a fight!" Betty smirked next to me. "That's the spirit, Mysterion!"

The . . . thing . . . was revolting. It had big bulging white eyes covered in some kind of film. Its sharp, jagged teeth were on the outside of its mouth, and its hairless skin was all slimy and gunk. "What are your orders?" Night Ray uttered low, like she always did when we bagged a criminal. "Just cover me, 'kay?" I mumbled back. She dipped her head slightly. "As you wish." I don't know why, but it always calms me whenever she tells me that. I took a deep breath and lunged, Betty close behind me. It hissed and attacked us. We both dodged just in time. Its claws slashed the rooftop, leaving a gaping, crumbling hole in its wake. Whoa! So it's, like, dangerously strong! "Mysterion!" I looked over at Betty. I'm going to try to capture it in my ball!" she called out. I gave her a sharp nod to okay it. In order for her to use her powers, she has to be protecting someone. Which means I've gotta provoke it. I picked up a piece of the rubble that the creature made and threw it. The large chunk of concrete hit it in the head. Oh, that'll get its attention. For sure. As it charged me with a wild screech, Betty sent a ray of light at it and encased it in her big light spheres. But instead of hitting solid light, if there's such a thing, it just slashed it open with its sharp claws. My jaw dropped. I could hear Betty gasp. With speed I didn't know she had, Night Ray ran up and knocked me out of the things way. The creature was about to slice Betty to shreds, but she dodged it with the ease and grace of a dancer. It went flying over the edge and fell to the pavement below with a sickening _**thud**_.

We ran over to the edge to see what happened to it. I could've thrown up at the sight. And the smell. It was splattered all over the sidewalk. Bits of its organs and skull were everywhere, and its blood was pooling around it in a big, brownish-green puddle. It smelled like rotting fish, bleach, and crap. In other words, exactly like a Bradford Pear tree. "Ugh! What _was_ that?" I gasped. Betty tried not to barf. "Again-_hlmph_!- I don't know." she gagged. "But at least its dead now." I hate fate. As soon as the words left her mouth, the thing's corpse started moving back together. Once it was pieced back together, it got up and snarled at us. We stood there gaping back at it.

"What the fu—_it just came back to life_!" I screamed. "No way!" Betty breathed. The thing took one giant leap and landed right in front of us. We both fell back with a terrified yelp. It just stared down at us, growling. This can't be it. There's no way this thing's gonna kill us, right? My blood turned cold. No. It won't kill me. It _can't _kill me. But it can kill . . . Suddenly, an ear-splitting, high-pitched whine pierced the air. Both me and that thing held our heads in our hands and writhed around in pain, screaming at the top of our lungs. Betty was right next to me, but she was in no pain what so ever. Her cries were muted by that shrill sound. I thought I heard someone's voice in the back of my head, but was distracted by my shattering mind. _Finally_, the sound faded away. I laid on my back, eyes squeezed shut and taking in shuttering breaths. Meanwhile, a headache was forming in my forehead. The creature gave us one last snarl, and then ran off. "Mysterion! Are you okay?" Betty cried. I barely opened one eye. Her face was right over mine. It was full of worry. I tried to sit up, but my head was throbbing way too badly. "Y-Yeah. Just have an excruciating effin' headache, that's all." I rasped. Betty sighed. "What happened?" she asked, making her voice lower. I shook my head a little. "I don't know. But I think I know what a dog whistle sounds like now." I chuckled. I opened my eyes the rest of the way and stared at the night sky. Now that the noise was gone, I could remember the voice from earlier. I frowned at the memory.

". . . 'That fool's spawn is there.'" I quoted. Betty gave me a funny look. "What?" I sat up and looked at her. "During all the crap that was going on in my head, I heard someone talking." I told her. "It said, 'Don't bother right now. That fool's spawn is here. Wait until another opportunity arises.'" Betty sat back on her feet. "'Fool's spawn?'" she repeated. "The only thing that would've been described as a 'spawn' was that _monster_!" Betty sneezed. I smiled as she sniffled, rubbing her nose on her sleeve.

My gaze fell onto her glowing hands. '_They're so hot, I've never been able to really feel anything.'_ If her hands got too close, she could burn her own skin. So she has to wear gloves every hour of every day. What's it like not knowing what _anything_ feels like? She put her arm back down and flashed a sheepish grin. "Sorry. That probably didn't help your headache, huh?" I smiled back at her. "It's fine." I assured her. As the sky began to lighten, we walked back to her house. Thank you, Sunday! It's been a long, exhausting night. We snuck around to the back of her house. Betty went straight to her window, used an old bucket as steps, and opened her window. She turned to me. "Will you be alright?" she whispered. I nodded. Still a little unsure, she slowly crawled through her window and popped back up on the other side of the wall. "Just . . . please be careful." she said. I smiled. "I will. 'Night." Betty waved back at me. "Good night, Mysterion!" She shut her window and disappeared.

Back at my own place, I stripped down to my underwear and crawled onto my bed. It's amazing how fast a piece of garbage can become the best money can buy when your frickin' tired out of your ever lovin' _mind_! I looked back at my burn mark. It was tiny, just like her. I grinned to myself. Every time I look at her, and this mark, I feel like I'm falling in love with her even more. I wish I can see her whole face. Not hidden by masks or furry hoodies. If she can be cute in a parka, and adorable in a mask, what does her real face look like? I'll bet she's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I kissed the burn mark good-night and went to sleep. Like I've been doing every night since I got it.

**Oooo, what's this? Demonic creatures? Stronger desires? What, oh what, will happen next? All will be revealed in the next chapter! . . . Okay that's a lie. Something else will come to light, though! Important tid bits that you'll need to know for future reference. Some, farther than you can imagine! ;) Feel free to review, and thanks again for the support. I'm out of school now, so I might get to up date more! 8=D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Chapter 7! I don't have that much to say, so I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any resemblance that Betty Daniels has to any one, living or dead, is a freak accident & I apologize. Enjoy ^3^**

The weekend had flown by and it was now Monday. Which means five more days of Mr. Garrison's horrible and pointless lessons. I sighed as I went through the front doors. I didn't need this. I needed _sleep_. At least _that_ would benefit me in the future. I was too tired to make my usual rounds, so I just went to class and waited for the bell to ring. I put my head on my desk and got lost in thought. My mind wandered back to Saturday night, and what Mysterion told me. From that point to now I've been trying to figure out what it meant. I remember both Mysterion _and_ that beast were rolling around in pain. I wonder if someone was trying to talk to him and the thing heard it too. Or maybe it was the other way around? But if that were true, wouldn't I have been able to hear it too? Why just those two? Why not me? Do they have some unknown connection? If so, what is it? What connection could they _possibly_ have? Why didn't that beast thing die? How did it regenerate like that? AAAHG! _What the frick is goin' on_?

The school bell interrupted my train of thought, and all my classmates filed into the room. Kenny sat down in his desk next to me. "Hey, Bet!" he chirped. How in the world is he so daggum chipper? Without lifting my head, I gave him a lazy wave. "Henh." I mumbled. Kenny poked my arm. "What's with you?" he asked. "Tiiirrred-_dah_." I groaned. I could feel Kenny's eyes drilling into my head. "Oh? What for?" he teased. I smiled to myself. "I've got a riddle that I can't solve." I told him. Kenny laughed next to me. "A riddle? A _riddle_ is keeping you up?" I rocked my head back and forth on the desk. The blue eyed boy leaned closer to me. "Well what is it? I'm actually pretty good with riddles, ya know." he bragged. I turned my head to face him. "Sorry, but I don't think you could solve this one." I told him. He cocked his eyebrow in doubt. "Oh yeah? Try me." he challenged. I shook my head. How do I explain it without giving anything away? "Well, you see—"

I was cut off by the sound of Mr. Garrison slamming the door behind him as he entered the room. Figures. "Okay, class, take your seats." he drawled. I wonder if he says that out of habit. Every time he does, we're already in them. Mr. Garrison picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the word 'MYTH' on the board. "Okay class, who can tell me what a myth is?" As usual, he was greeted by silence. So he answered himself. "Good, fake stories that pot heads made up to explain how things were made or what their hippie rules were." I stifled a giggle. Sometimes it's worth paying attention just to hear the answers he comes up with! "So this week, we're going to learn about creation myths." he continued. "Now who can name a myth about creation?" Silence. "Come on, now. Don't be shy. Anyone?" I actually knew of one, so I raised my hand to answer. "Yes, Betty?" No backing out now. "The Huron tribe has a creation myth called 'The Sky Tree', sir." I told him. Token Black raised his hand on the other side of the classroom. "That's right! They believed that the earth was formed on the back of a giant turtle!" he added. I beamed with pride. It was the first time I got to answer anything in class. "Very good, Betty!" Mr. Garrison said. "Evolution _is_ a myth that only retards believe in!" Evidently, it would be my last. I heard some snickering and saw others casting confused glances at each other. I, however, flushed a brilliant red and pulled my parka hoodie tighter. Yeah, never again. "Today we're going to hear a myth from a lost civilization." Mr. Garrison continued. "Atlantis?" asked. "No." the old man sighed. "That's not even a real place." "Aztecs?" Clyde guessed. Mr. Garrison shot him a look. "No, Clyde, not the Aztecs!" he snapped. "M-Mayans?" Butters stammered. I grinned at him. I _love_ Butters! He's so freaking _CUTE_! Mr. Garrison jabbed a finger at the blonde. "That's the same thing you fricking _retard_!" he yelled. "Now shut up so I can teach!" Butters shrank back in his seat and bumped his fist together. "W-I'm sorry, sir." he stuttered meekly. My heart sank for him. If only I had the nerve to tell off that old fart!

Mr. Garrison cleared his throat. "No one knows who made up this myth. That's the point. So quit guessing!" I sat up a little. Unknown myth? That sounds kinda familiar. "It's a creation story. It's about these two nameless fags who are magic or something like that." A light bulb went off in my head. I had learned this myth back in Philadelphia! It's about the Gods of Purity and Longevity! I cringed a little. Knowing Mr. Garrison, he's gonna screw it all up by putting it in his own twisted words. He began to kill the story.

"Apparently, these queers kept the peace of the entire world, or something. They lived in singing mountain, and humans would go to them and tell them to fix their problems, or something like that. The gayfers always said the same things so they never had any problems. But then, one of them turned into a PMSing cow and starts to say the exact opposite of every single thing the other queer said. They forced the people to go to war for them and disappeared and now human kind hates each other. The end." When Mr. Garrison finished speaking, I was shocked and appalled. "That's not what happened at all!" I yelped, causing a chorus of gasps and a sea of eyes to lock on to me. Mr. Garrison turned red in the face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled. Oops. I meant to keep that in my head. I was very glad my parka covered my face just then. No one could see how embarrassed and nervous I was. But I kept going. "You're talking about the myth called 'Purity or Longevity,' right?" I asked. "That's not what happens at all! What really happens is—" Mr. Garrison stood in front of my desk, towering over me. "Oh! _Look_, class! It's the world's smartest _freaking kid_! Why don't you say something _smart_? Huh? Well, _go on_! Show us how _smart_ you are!" He kept this up for a good fifteen minutes. The whole class was eating this up, laughing harder than ever. I felt tears of humiliation sting my eyes. I tried to keep them from spilling over. My shoulders were hunched and my head was down. "What's the matter? I thought you were the _smartest kid in the world_! _Come on_! Tell us the meaning of _life_! Teach us about the _speed of light_! Well? _Talk_! _Speak, o prodigy_!" He paused to give me a chance to respond. But I stayed silent, trying to ignore the taunts and jeers of the others. When I didn't say anything, Mr. Garrison kept going. "If you can't answer my questions, don't correct my lessons!" he scoffed, his next words biting. "Stupid smart aleck! Bet your parents are just _dying_ to get rid of _you_!" My head snapped up to gape at him. That was my cracking point. I lost all control of my body, and watched as it ran out of the classroom, out of the school, and hid behind the stairs those Goth kids always hang out at. Lucky for me, they weren't there today.

I sat on the ground and brought my knees to my chest. My arms were wrapped around my legs. I let my head fall into them. I can't cry. I was shaking so bad. My tears begged me to let them escape, but I couldn't let them. I _had_ to get over this! I _have_ to! I can't keep breaking down every time I remember it! I haven't cried since the night before I moved here. I can't cave. Not now, not when I've gone this long. So stop. Stop! STOP! _STOP IT!_ "Betty! Betty, look at me!" Someone had me by the shoulders. I lifted my head. My eyes met fierce ocean blue ones. Kenny. It was Kenny. And he looked worried. "You followed me?" I asked, like the idiot I am. He tightened his grip on me. "Of course I did!" he hissed. "And when I find you, you're curled up in a ball, screaming at yourself like you've gone insane!" My eyes widened. I said that out loud? I was_ screaming?_ My knees suddenly became very interesting to me, but Kenny wouldn't buy it. He gently tucked a gloved hand under my chin and made me look back up at him. His other hand was on the side of my face, or the side of my hood. "What happened?" he asked. I smirked at him. "You were sitting right next to me. You _saw_ what happened. I lost my cool and ran outside." Kenny's eyes narrowed. "You took his crap for about fifteen minutes. You could have taken off any time you wanted to. I have a feeling you could've taken it all the way to recess." H removed his hand from my chin. "But when he said that last part," he stopped for a moment. "At that last part, you looked completely shattered." I felt my eyes watering again. Stupid tear ducts! My hands automatically reached up to swat them away, but I think Kenny took it as me trying to hide myself. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them closer to his chest. His thumb began to gently stroke the back of my left hand. "When you moved here," he murmured. "You said your means of being here could've been better." He squeezed my hands slightly. "You also promised to tell me one day."

I didn't like where this was going. I didn't want to talk about it. Not now. _Especially_ not now! If I remember it, might start crying again. I can't do that. After doing so well for so long, I can't start now. I _definitely_ can't cry in front of Kenny! I don't ever want him to see that side of me. But at the same time, I _wanted_ him to. I _wanted_ him to see my tears. I _wanted_ to comfort me. I _wanted_ him to hold me, to tell me that it'll be okay. But I was afraid of the part after that. Will I cry every day like before? Would he laugh at me and never let me live it down? Would I be so annoying to him, he'll avoid me?

"Betty." Kenny broke through my thoughts. I blinked at him. My eyes weren't as watery as before. They were almost dry actually. Kenny had gotten closer. Stray strands of the furs that framed our faces barely touched each other. "Please, Betty." he whispered, sending shivers up my spine. "What happened?" I hesitated. The only people who know about this are my aunt, my uncle, and the government. If I tell Kenny, I could **endanger** him. If anything ever happened to him, I'd never forgive myself. He could accidentally let it slip to one of the guys one day. They would go tell other people, and they'd tell their friends. Then the whole town would know and I'd have to move. But I trust Kenny. With all my heart. I know he would keep this on the DL. Besides, I did promise him that I would. I took a shuddery breath. "If I tell you,' I murmured. Great. My voice was shaky. "You have to _swear_ . . . that you won't tell anybody." Kenny nodded. I frowned at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "I'm serious, Kenny! This is serious chizz that could endanger not only you, but the entire town of South Park!" Kenny flinched, and his eyes grew wide. I couldn't blame him. He probably didn't expect something so dark to come out of my mouth. Heck, _I_ didn't expect something that dark to come out of my mouth! Kenny's look of surprise was soon replaced with an expression of intense determination. "I swear on my life and on our friendship that I won't say a single word to _anyone_!" At some point, my legs had dropped to the ground in the shape of a 'V'. Kenny had slunk into the gap and was closer than ever. Our noses were almost _touching_, he was so close. He cupped my head in his hands. I had no doubt in my mind that I was blushing like _nuts_. "You can trust me." he whispered.

I stared at his unwavering eyes. They always seem to calm me. I took a deep breath. "I should probably start this story off with my mother . . ."

**Don't bother looking up Purity or Longevity. It's fake. Literally. I made it up for an assignment in English class. I'm sorry if any of Mr. Garrison's language offended anybody. And if this takes a while to get uploaded, it's 'cause my computer's being stupid again. Sorry. Feel free to review, and thank you for your support! ^3^**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know that feeling you get, when you wake up in the morning, and you look over at the clock, and it says it's 9: 32 a.m. or something like that? It's a wonderful feeling, na? ^3^ **_**Yeah**_**. Up next, Betty's tragic past is revealed! I do not own South Park (be thankful) & any resemblance that Betty Daniels holds to anybody (livin' or dead) is a freak accident, & I apologize. On with da story!**

_ My mom, Natalie, was about two or three years younger than Aunt Burny. They were good, funny, friendly, religious girls who never had a frown on their face. Their parents were strict. Like, __**really**__ strict. Their old man was the CEO of some company and their mom was all about the reputation. So everyone was really surprised when their only kids turned out to be as loose and out going as they were. According to Aunt Burny, she and mom were inseparable. They shared a room together, they ate together, shopped together, played together, smiled together, laughed together, cried together; the only thing they didn't do was fight with each other. Or use the bathroom together. They knew where the line was. But they did share it. Mom was the one with all the book smarts. Aunt Burny was smart too, but she never really used her knowledge that much. Not as much as mom. They were both extremely charismatic, but Aunt Burny got the most out of that department. With the bond they shared, the way they completed each other, they were destined for a bright, profitable future together. That's what their old man kept saying any way._

_ But things took a turn for the worst when they were in high school. When Mom met __**him**__. He had moved there 'cause he got kicked out of his old school. He only needed one day there and he was branded the school's hot bad boy. Mom met him by accident. That's the messed up part. It was crappy timing that sent her down the world's longest downward spiral __**ever**__! Aunt Burny told me that mom said she was going into a classroom right as he was leaving. No doubt he was going to the principle's office again. Mom told her that when their eyes locked, she got butterflies. He then proceeded to pinch her butt in the way out. _

_ He had taken a shine to her for some reason. He kinda became a stalker. He followed her around at school, he skipped classes to watch her, he followed her home, around tow; he even started calling her. He would single mom out if she just happened to get a glance at him (even if he was trying to get some poor girl into his pants that night) to make her feel special. It worked. Mom started talking about him non-stop. She thought she was making a new friend. He was trying to bag a friend with benefits. Mom was blissfully unaware of what was happening. The more she hung out with him, the less she saw of Aunt Burny. Even though they lived in the same house, in the same __**room**__, they were growing distant. Aunt Burny knew all about him. He was the only person she never trusted. Ever. From the first time she laid eyes on him. When Aunt __**Burny**__, of all people, doesn't trust someone, stay as far away from them as you can! One night, before mom was heading out to hang with __**him **__again, Aunt Burny finally came clean about how she didn't trust him and asked her to be careful around him. The next day, Mom moved out of their room. When she asked her why, Mom blew up at her. Saying how she was a control freak, that she was just jealous of him, that Aunt Burny just didn't like having to share her baby sister for the first time. Their first fight was over __**him**__. Their friendship was gone because of __**him**__. Aunt Burny was crushed and silenced because of __**him**__! Over time, Mom changed. Her clothes became more street. Her attitude turned fowl. She skipped class with him and his stupid little buddies. She started cussing like a sailor. Her grades were falling fast. He had introduced her to drugs, alcohol, and sex. By the time she was in the middle of her eleventh grade year, she dropped out. Because __**he**__ did. Her parents disowned her and kicked her out. Even though they grew apart, Mom and Aunt Burny still wrote each other now and then. They still loved each other dearly. That was one thing he couldn't take at least. Aunt Burny told me that their parents died in a plane crash years later. Mom didn't go to the funeral. The truth was that she was hurt by their actions and felt nothing but betrayal and hate towards them. After she dropped out, Mom moved in with __**him**__. Because they were alcoholics, drug heads, and sex addicts, they could never hold a steady job. I don't know how they kept it up, so don't ask. Six years later, they eloped. Two months after that, he started to beat her. He made her get a job while he sat there in his stupid recliner and got drunk every day. Either that, or high as a freaking kite. When Mom was home, he would either yell at her, beat her, rape her, make her clean the house, or all of the above. _

_ A couple years later, she became pregnant with me. Which was when she told Aunt Burny about everything. By now, Aunt Burny was married to Uncle Mark and was living in South Park. He didn't let Mom go to their wedding. She told her big sister that she still loved him, but if anything happened to her she wanted Aunt Burny to take care of me. Because she didn't trust him with their unborn child. Nine months later, she gave birth to me. With no support from him what so ever. He never came to the hospital to see me. The first time she came home, she put me in a blanket and he came in drunk as ever asking where in the effin' world she'd been. He didn't see me until a few days later. He never showed any act of love to me. Only annoyance. I vaguely remember trying to talk to him once. And he slapped me clear across the room for it. He would beat the both of us every day. It caused me to fear him. Later, I'd begin to hate him. _ _I tried a couple of times_ _to protect Mom, but he would just throw me in a closet to take care of me later. Mom started to fight back after awhile, but then she started hurting me some too. The whole abuse thing made me keep to myself at school, so I didn't have any friends. Ever. All the kids made it a point to make fun of me. You're the only real friend I ever had, Kenny. No joke. It was so suffocating lonely. I had no one to tell, no one obviously cared about me. I swear I wanted to kill myself so bad! Just end it all ready! But I saw it like this; if I caved, they would win. I couldn't let them win. So I endured the drunken beatings and the stupid taunts. I was determined to remain strong._

_ But one night . . . he was . . . different. I mean, he was drunk, there's no denying it. He was always drunk. But it was . . . something was so wrong. He and Mom were ducking it out like normal. And he seemed more . . . aggressive. Violent. They never used anything but their hands. They were never so out of it as to use weapons on each other. But this time, this time I saw him hiding something in his back pocket._

_ I got scared. Like. Honestly scared. Scared enough to sneak into their room and call the police. I never did that before. While I was telling them what was going on, I could hear Mom screaming. She kept begging for something. Tired to coax him out of doing whatever he was doing. Then she'd scream again. No doubt the police heard it on the other end. The screams suddenly stopped. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Without saying good-bye, I hung up the phone and tried to hide. I went straight for the curtains. I __**so**__ should've known better. He found me. He was covered in blood, and was holding a crimson drenched switch blade knife. I was terrified. I felt like throwing up. Or passing out. Or something! I managed to slip away and ran into the living room, next to my dying mother. She was holding on for dear life by the time I got there. She told me . . . Sorry, I needed to stop for a second. She was telling me that she hated something, but __**he**__ cut her off by stabbing her 'til she finally died. Right in front of my eyes. I don't know what she was going to say. I don't know if she was saying that she hated me, or __**him**__, or what. I don't know. I'll never know. My head couldn't wrap around the situation. I screamed at the top of my lungs and he chased me around the house, trying to kill me. He was just about to when the police finally came barging in. As they dragged him away, he vowed to hunt me down and slaughter me. He was smart enough to put two and two together. He knew I called them. The police were worried that he actually would attempt to kill me, so they put me with my aunt. _

_ For the next few days, I cried. I cried after that night. I cried when I met Aunt Burny and Uncle Mark. I cried during the wake. I cried during the funeral. I cried during the burial. I cried so much, I hated myself for it. Aunt Burny was kind enough to let me mourn alone in front of her grave. As I stood there, staring down at the tombstone through watery eyes, I made my own vow. I vowed that I would not cry after that day. Not until I got over this. It's been five months. I've teared up, but I haven't cried yet. __**He **__doesn't know where I am. He's being kept under heavy wraps._

_ The last I heard of him, he's been sentenced to life in prison, and their trying to make him attend rehab. Heh. They might as well give it up. He's too twisted to change._

**Ta-daaa! Now thou doth knoweth the past life of young Bethany Daniels. My eyes felt like they were gonna roll into the back of my head when I typed this out. Which was weird, 'cause I don't think they did that when I actually wrote this on paper. 0_0 Did I do well? I hopes so. Feel free to review. Ciao! ^3^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had extra time, so I get ta do **_**two**_** today! ^3^ Hopefully this will clear up some questions. I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any resemblance that Betty Daniels holds to anybody (livin' or dead) is a freak accident, & I apologize. Here we go! Chapter nine! (Wow, I **_**really**_** need to get crackin' with the written copy. O.O)**

We sat in silence. I refused to look at Kenny. I was afraid of what I'd see. Would it be pity? Doubt? Anger? Would he be there at all? I was careful to leave out anything that would hint at my hands. _He _never saw them. Mom kept them a secret from him. It was easy to do; he's lost so many daggum _brain cells_. And when I would protect Mom, he'd be too drunk or high to really remember anything later. I wonder, did Kenny catch on to my lack of detail? I heard crunching snow beneath shifting limbs. So he was still there. He had moved to sit beside me, so I could curl back up into a pitiful ball again. I squeezed myself into a tighter form. "Well? Do you regret asking me?" I whispered. He didn't answer me. He was disgusted with me. I could feel it! I should have known! I should have known he wouldn't want anything to do with me once I—

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into two, stronger ones. Arms that were squeezing the life out of me! Kenny smelled of smoke and alcohol. A scent that I'm all too familiar with. He was so warm, and I felt so safe there. So comfortable! I never wanted to leave. I could've fallen asleep right there in his arms. His shoulders began to shake violently. I lifted my head to see his face and was met with tears. He was crying. No, crying isn't the word. Sobbing? Weeping? _Bawling_ maybe? I couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Either way, tears were escaping from beneath tightly shut lids at fast speeds. He just sat there and held me, not saying a word and letting his tears fall unashamed.

I let my head fall back onto his heaving chest. My own lids fell and I breathed in the scent that was Kenny McCormick. Yes, he smelled of smoke and alcohol. I just said that. But something else was mixed in, too. Something that made it all comforting rather than terrifying. However, I can't figure out what it is. My eyes slowly opened back up and I saw something just inches from my nose. It was a hair. A blonde hair. My eyes widened with excitement. Is Kenny McCormick blonde? Blonde hair and blue eyes? With strong arms like his? Is he muscular? Does he have long hair? Is it short? Neat? Unruly? Straight? Curly? Frizzy? Are his teeth straight? Are they crooked? Do his ears stick out? Are they pierced? Why am I thinking about this _now_? I should be focusing on more important things! Like why he's crying! Geez . . . Wait, why _is_ he crying? His shoulders were now just gently quivering. I looked back up at his tear streaked face. "Kenny?" I murmured. "Why . . ." I trailed off, getting lost in his ocean blue orbs. They shone so brightly as he stared into mine. "Because you were hurting." he said. "You were hurting in ways I couldn't even begin to imagine." Hr placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me back into his chest. "The thought of you having to go through that . . . I couldn't take it!" We stayed like this 'til the bell for recess rang. We broke apart and I wiped a thumb over the wet trails over his colored cheeks.

"Remember, you swore you wouldn't tell anybody." I reminded him. Kenny chuckled. "Believe it or not, I'm really good with secrets."

**Who **_**else **_**can read how desperate I am to make those two smooch already! XD But yeah, Betty was just born with her powers, just like Kenny was just born with his. I wanted to go ahead and clear up any confusion that might have been floating around. Feel free to review! Thanks for reading all the way up to here! ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I. Am **_**SO. SORRY!**_** My stupid computer **_**would not**_** let me save for the **_**life**_** of me! I swear I haven't been ignoring y'all! That would be rude & inconceivable! (What's that even mean anyway?) Hopefully, this action-packed Chapter Ten will make amends for me! I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any similarities that Betty Daniels holds to anyone (living or dead) is a freak accident & I apologize. Now for chapter ten!**

"Night Ray, look out!" I shouted. Betty quickly dodged to the left as the thing lunged for her. It was almost like the creature from the other night, but at the same time there was something different about it. It didn't seem as hostile. This time, I saw it before Bet did. "Looks like the tables have turned tonight, Night Ray." I chuckled. "This time, I think it wants _you_." Meanwhile my insides were frozen in utter _terror_. What did this thing want with Betty? This slimy, plucked parakeet looking thing with hands and feet! The bird creature whirled around and screeched at us. I reached into my cape, pulled out some firecrackers, and chucked the lit objects toward it hoping to scare it off. But the thing just batted them away with its wing and sent them flying into the air. They went off with a small pop. The slimy parrot immediately turned towards the source of the noise. I took this as my chance. I charged toward it and attempted to punch it in the gut. But it heard my footsteps and caught my wrist, throwing me over its shoulder. I would've fallen flat on my back if Betty didn't catch me with a light lasso-thingy. She set me gently on the ground. "You okay?" she asked, her eyes still locked on the creature. I looked down at my sleeve. The claws on its hand had caught in the fabric and ripped three long gashes in it. I clenched my fist a couple of times and looked back up at the monster. "I've had quite the stroke of luck lately." I murmured. Betty's lips twitched upward, but only for a moment. "What _are_ these things?" she thought aloud. "It's been bugging me all frickin' _day_!" Ahhh! _That_ was the 'riddle' that she couldn't solve! I shrugged at her statement. "Beats me. Quite frankly, I've had just about enough of 'em." The creature started pacing in front of us like a lion in a cage. We stiffened our stance, anticipating its attack. Finally, it pounced. It was headed towards me, but Night Ray shot out a wall of light between me and the creature. I immediately remembered Saturday night. The other monster had ripped her wall to shreds. Literally! Who's to say that this one won't do the same?

But instead of clawing through it like I thought, it bounced back like a rubber ball. What the heck? Why didn't it shred the thing like the last one did? Are they different somehow? Well, you know, _besides_ from appearance. The bird thing slowly rose to its feet. It lifted its arms slightly and threw its head back, gagging at the sky. What in the world is it—I heard Betty gasp next to me. My head whipped over to her and my mouth dropped open in horror. Her body mirrored the parrot-creature. Her eyes were rolled back into her head. She looked like she couldn't breathe, and her lips were starting to get a blue tint at their corners. "BETTY!" I screamed. I grabbed her by her upper arms. Her body was tense and rigid. Faint, garbled cries of pain escaped her bluing lips. "Night Ray! Night Ray, wake up!" I shouted, shaking her a little. "Night Ray, you've gotta snap out of it! You're not breathing! Night Ray! Hey! _Betty_!" Finally, her eyes reappeared and she sucked in long gasps of air. She fell limply into my arms, panting and sweating from exhaustion.

"Night Ray! Are you okay?" I asked her. Betty nodded weakly. "I-I'm fine. Let me stand." she mumbled through shuttered breathes. I didn't move. "You sure?" If she was, I wasn't. She looked pale. But she gently pushed me away and stood up straight, looking back at the thing. "When it ran into my wall," she spoke slowly. "I felt my arms tingle." Her eyes narrowed. "That's never happened before." My own eyes drew back to it as well. So it _is_ different. The thing looked back at me and we made eye contact. It pointed one of its claws and started to screech and scream at me. Almost as if it were talking to me. When it finished its rant, it lunged towards me. Betty shot out another wall of light between us. But this time it was prepared. Just as it was about to collide with the glowing mass, it swerved to the right . . . headed straight for Betty. I saw the look in her eyes. She was shocked. She couldn't move. That thing was going to impale her! "Night Ray, look out!" My body took over. Time slowed down. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I reached her before the thing did. I could've just pulled her out of the way, but my body didn't think of that in time. It just jumped in front of her instead. Its hand went straight through my stomach. I felt warm liquid poor down my abdomen. I could hear Betty whimpering behind me. Worst sound in the world. The creature slowly pulled its hand out of me, making me cough up the blood that was caught in my throat. I sunk down to the ground trying to stay conscious. The bird creature backed up and took off, disappearing into the night sky. I cursed under my breath. It was getting harder to breathe. Betty caught me as I fell back. "Mys . . . Mysterion!" she whimpered. I looked up at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears that would never fall. Her white outfit and her pale face had been splattered with my blood. I chuckled painfully and reached up to touch her cheek. "Hey. D-Don't waste your tears. You w-won't remember this anyway." I rasped. My eye lids started to get heavier. My breathing got shallower. My hand fell away from her face against my will. As I slipped out of consciousness, I could hear Betty screaming Mysterion's name at the top of her lungs . . .

And as usual, I woke up in my bed, wearing my same old clothes.

****

Two hours. I had been waiting for two hours straight, and Night Ray still hasn't shown up. She didn't come to school today either. I wonder what's wrong. Oh geez, I hope she's not sick. Maybe I should go check on her. There haven't been any real crimes lately, so things should be okay for now. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop 'til I got to the outskirts of town. I slid down a drainpipe and took off for Betty's house.

When I got to the edge of their lawn, I followed the trail that she had showed me the night before; the one that led straight to her bedroom window. Why do I suddenly feel like a creeper? I placed the bucket beneath the window as she did. I silently lifted the glass pane up and jumped onto the window sill. Her bed was directly underneath me. And so was she. I couldn't see her, but I saw the lump under the covers, moving up and down with her every breath. If I jumped down, I would land on her, and there's no way I could get into the house without making any noise or disturbing her. I had no choice; I was gonna have to wake her up. Betty stirred beneath me, making the top of her head pop out from underneath her blankets. I felt a twang in my chest. I couldn't do it. Even though I can't see her face, she looks so peaceful like that. I don't have the heart to just rip her away from that. Besides, if she really is sick, then she needs as much rest as she can get. Her body shifted again, and I noticed her breathing was getting quicker. Soft mumbles escaped from beneath the covers. They gradually got louder. "N-No. . . No, don—"She started to toss and turn, panting heavily. "Sto- . . . stop!" I frowned. She's having a nightmare. A bad one! She turned away from the wall, giving me enough space to actually jump down and hop over her onto the floor. Betty continued to thrash around in her sleep. "N-No, stop! DON'T KILL HIM!" she cried out. I froze. She was dreaming about someone dying? I whipped my head around to face her bed. Was she dreaming about _him_? She was wearing her gloves, so I grabbed her hand that was flailing around outside her comforter. "Betty! Betty, wake up!" I hissed. I squeezed her hand and used my free one to shake the lump of covers before me. After a few seconds of this, she let out a huge gasp and stilled. She laid there beneath the blankets, huffing and puffing from her nightmare. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

Betty stopped moving completely. I watched as a smaller lump made its way up to the edge of the covers. Gloved fingers popped out and curled around the surface on top of her. They pulled it down until it hit the top of her nose. Big silver orbs turned toward me, and they widened when they saw my face. She threw my hand away and backed up against the wall, still holding the blanket in place. "AAA—" I clamped my hand over what I guessed her mouth would be to stop her scream before it woke her guardians. "Night Ray, relax! It's me!" I hissed. She shook her head furiously. No? What does she mean no? Why didn't she believe me? Why was she so scared? I shot her a confused look. "Night Ray, calm down! It's just _me_! Only _me_!" I told her. She tore her hand away from her face. "No, no, no! You're not real! You can't be real! There's no way on this earth that you could _possibly_ be _REAL_!" she shrieked through her blanket. I blinked at her. "What are you . . . Oh! Did you dream that I died?" I asked. That would explain things. "No! . . . Well, yes. But I mean I saw you die! You died in my arms! Last night! You protected me from that, that-that-that . . . BIRD THING!" she shrieked. My body went rigid. No way. There's no freaking way! She can't possibly . . . "You remember that?" I breathed. She slammed her fist onto her bed. "Of course I do!" she hissed. Suddenly she draped her comforter over her head like a cloak. She crawled to the end of her bed and hopped down, probably to avoid me. Betty marched over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. After sifting around for a few seconds, she pulled something white out of the yellow wood. Her leotard. "See? Look!" My eyes grew wide in shock. Blood stains were still splattered all over it.

I stared dumb founded. She . . . remembers. She remembers me dying! She still had proof that I did, too! I was so excited, I could've hugged her. I could've squeezed the life out of her. Heck, I coulda _kissed_ her for it! But my smile faded once I saw the trembling child before me. She thinks I'm dead right now. She thinks I'm a ghost that's come back to haunt her or something.

Betty shook the white fabric in my face. "You're dead, Mysterion! This is your blood on this leotard! You're not supposed to be here! You have to move on!" she whimpered. I slowly walked over to her. "Betty." Before I knew it, the trembling girl snatched a book off the top of her dresser and started beating me with it! "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" she screeched. I threw my hands up, trying to block the blows of Betty's _painfully_ thick Bible. "B-Betty! _OW_! Quit it! Knock-_OUCH_- Knock it off! Bet-_AH_-BETTY!" I sighed in frustration. This is getting me _nowhere_! I grabbed her wrist and yanked the book out of her hand. For good measure, I flung it across the room. Betty tried to pull herself out of my grasp, but I wasn't done with her. Not yet. "Let me go!" she grunted with the effort to get free. I watched with amusement as she kept going on. Her little sounds of frustration were so cute! "Betty, stop." I ordered in a monotone voice, putting as much authority as I could into it. It worked. She obeyed. She still shook a little, but she stopped moving. I had to prove to her that I was alive some how. Think, Kenny! What do you have that ghosts don't . . . oh, yeah! I slowly brought Betty's hand to my heart. She flinched at the action. If I could see her cheeks, I bet they'd be a light pink. I pressed her hand harder into my chest. "Do you feel it?" I whispered. Betty looked at me, then back at her hand. Then she gasped. "You have a pulse!" she breathed. I released her hand and she quickly withdrew it, rubbing her wrist with the other. "How can you have a pulse?" she blinked. "I _saw_ you die! I even buried you in the snow!"

My mouth dropped open. "You did _WHAT_!" I yelped, in a very non-Mysterion way. Betty pulled the blankets around her closer. "I figured it would be the least I could do. I thought you deserved a proper burial." she murmured. Well, that explains why I felt strangely cooler this morning. "And yet, you're here. You're right here. I n front of me! How are you standing there in front of me?" I took a deep breath. "I have a power too, Betty." I told her. "But I call it a curse. I can't die. I usually die on a daily basis. And Betty, believe it or not, you're the only one who's ever remembered." We sat on her bed, Betty still hidden under a mass of blankets, as I tried to help her comprehend my so-called 'gift.' I told her about how I keep coming back, I told her about the many ways I've died, and I also explained why I never told her about it. "So no remembers? At all? Not even your parents?" she asked. I scoffed at that. "They're the ones who kill me half the time." I spat. Betty flinched and looked away. "I'm sorry." She murmured. I patted her padded shoulder. "Don't worry about it." I shrugged. Betty stared down at the floor. "So you never really needed me, did you?" she asked. My mouth hung open slightly and my eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I do! Death isn't exactly a picnic to go through! In fact, you're the reason that I haven't died in five months!" Her head snapped back at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Yeah! It's been nice having you around, Betty!" Her eyes squinted slightly, so I can tell that she was smiling. A random thought flashed through my mind and my cheeks burned at it. I looked away and tapped my thumbs together. "H-Hey, Betty?" I blushed. I felt her shift beside me. "What is it Mysterion?" she asked me, her voice tinkling behind the blankets. I swallowed a little. "Um . . . C-Can I, uh . . . s-see your, your . . . your face?" I felt Betty jump a little. "Why's th-that?" she stammered. I scratched the side of my head. "Well, to be honest, every time I see you with that parka on, it kills me that I can't see your whole face! No pun intended." I said. "So I was just wondering if I could see what you look like." I glanced over at her. She was watching me intently. "You've only seen me in my parka once." she said. Oh crap! I forgot! Mysterion isn't supposed to see her every day! Just every night. I wracked my brain for an excuse. "U-Uhmm . . ." Shoot! I don't have anything! I sighed in defeat. "I see you during school. That's why I came over tonight, 'cause I didn't see you there. Plus it had been, like, two hours past our meeting time. I figured you were sick or something." I looked over at her. "But you look like you're in top form though." Betty blinked at me. "Wow! I figured you were home schooled or something!" I laughed at her. "Did you really?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry; I'm not trying to unmask you or anything. I won't ask questions at school." My face flushed with guilt. The truth is, everyone at school already knows who I am. The 'Coon'-a.k.a. Eric 'Fatbot' Cartman- made me unmask myself a long time ago. But for some weird reason, something inside me won't let me tell her. I wonder if it's because we're such good friends during the day. But shouldn't that be all the more reason to tell her who I am? Then again, it's probably for the best now that she knows about my powers. I still can't believe that she can remember! How is that? How can she—Wait a minute. I wonder . . .

"Mysterion?" I looked over at her. "What is it?" I asked. "Did you really want to see? You're not missing much honestly. I'm not the most attractive thing in the world. The other girls at school are a lot prettier than me." she said. A large blush quickly spread across my face. Did I really forget that fast? I tried to shake the thought from my head and turned to face her. I hesitated as I reached for the covers that were draped over her head. "Do you mind?" I asked. Betty slowly shook her head. "It's fine." she assured me. My heart skipped a beat. Then it started to pound with anticipation. I don't have to imagine anymore! I'll get to see! I'll get to see her with my own eyes! My hand slowly made its way to the edge of the blanket. I closed my eyes, gradually pulling it down off of her head. I heard Betty giggle. "What are you doing?" she asked. Good question. What _am_ I doing? I slowly opened my eyes, and my breath caught in my thought. How in the world is she _not_ the most attractive thing in the world? Thin, mousy brown hair fell in front of her eyes. Her cheeks were a creamy white, tinted ever so slightly with a pale pink. Her nose was small and rounded. Uncovered, her face looked fuller, yet at the same time it also looked smaller. She was so cute! No, gorgeous. No, beautiful1 Aw screw it, she was indescribable! Betty had let the comforter fall around her and I noticed that she was wearing a men's off-white button up dress shirt. And _only_ that. It was so big on her that it practically swallowed her up. Almost like a dress. Which just added to her cuteness and innocence.

I felt another freaking blush creep across my face as I smirked questioningly at her. "You got a new parka, but you can't afford any pajamas?" I asked. Betty looked down at herself and her face turned red. She snatched up the blankets and covered her lap. "W-Well . . ." she stuttered. "It's what I've always worn. Everything in my life was changing, so I wanted to keep at least_ something _familiar." She pulled the collar up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Besides, I-I like the smell. I-It's comforting." I smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Well I think it's cute." I said. Very non-Mysterion. I've noticed that she's the only one who can make me break my character. Betty's head turned towards me. I scooted closer and took both of her hands in mine. "And also," I continued. "I think that you're cute." Her cheeks darkened. She watched me with wavering eyes. "Mysterio-" she cut herself off with a gasp. Her gaze shot over to the door. I followed it and saw a light beneath the door. "Uh-oh!" she whispered. "I think Aunt Burny's up!" I froze. Oh snap! I'm gonna get caught! Betty pulled me up onto her bed and pushed me to the window. "You gotta get outta here! Before they see you!" she hissed. I nodded and leaped out the window, landing safely outside. I turned back to wave at her. "See you tomorrow night!" I whispered. Betty smiled back, a smile and a blush on her face. I disappeared into the shadows, my mind reeling at tonight's events.

**I was so excited when I started to write this chapter! I was all like, 'Yaaay! I'm finally making Kenny die! Now I feel like I making progress!' I wonder how he'd feel about that if he heard me say that. *random red light appears on Tyler's head* Well anyway, thanks for being so patient with me, and please feel free to review . . . Y'all are gonna hate me next chapter. *leaves just as Kenny shoots; Kenny sighs dejectedly***


	11. Chapter 11

**I'ma be honest with you: I felt myself slipping around this part. Sorry if it starts to suck. I don't own South Park, and any similarities that Betty Daniels holds to anyone (living or dead) is a freak accident, & I apologize. On to Chapter 11! (You guys are **_**so**_** gonna hate me)**

I walked into the school with my head held high and a smile beaming beneath my parka hood. Mysterion was alive! He was alive and well! I swear to goodness, absolutely _nothing_ could ruin this day for me! I made my way down the hallway and into the classroom. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny all saw me. "What's up guys?" I chirped through my muzzle. "Dude, where were you yesterday?" Stan asked. I shrugged. "Ah, nowhere. I had an issue happen and I wasn't feeling well. So Aunt Burny made me stay home." I gave them a thumbs up and a wink. "But the situations taken care of and everything is hunky dory!" Cartman sniggered. "'Hunky dory?' Really?" I wagged a finger in his face and grinned from ear to ear. "Uh-uh! Nope! I'm in a good mood today, so you're not getting me down!" I squeaked. Kyle suddenly went to his desk and grabbed his bag. He pulled some papers out. "Well, I copied down the notes and assignments you missed yesterday for you. Don't want you to fall behind." he said, handing me the stack of notes. I heard Cartman mutter something about a kiss up under his breath. "Oh, Ky! You didn't have to do that for me! Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. When I let go, I noticed that I made Kyle blush a little, too. I seem to have a knack for that recently. I also noticed that I knocked his hat askew a little, too. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I giggled. "Here, I'll fix it!" I reached up and tugged on one of the ears. "Perfect!" Kyle scratched his pink cheek and tried his best not to look at me. I turned to face the other guys. "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked. Stan just shrugged. "No, not really. Although, I gotta say, you seem to have grown on to everybody. It was really weird not having you around." I brought my hands over my heart. "Aww, really? Thanks Stan! That means a lot to me!" I winked. Now Stan's cheeks turned pink. Cartman laughed beside him. "Watch out Stan! Wendy might blow a fuse if she sees you blushing at another chick!"

"Speaking of which," Kyle tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you have any idea why Wendy and the other girls would be hanging around your locker?" he asked. I shrugged at him. "I dunno. Maybe one of their lockers is by mine." I guessed. Why should I care why and where those chicks hang out? They obviously don't like me, so I have no need to care in the first place! "Why would Betty care where that hippie freak is?" Cartman asked. _Thank_ _you_, Cartman! "Hey! Watch your mouth, fatboy! That's my girlfriend your talking about!" Stan snapped. "AY! It's not my fault your girlfriend's a hippie!" Cartman spat. Kenny rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother." he muttered.

I heard a voice behind us go, "Well, hey fellas!" I gasped in delight and twirled around. "Butters!" I cried. I ran up to the sweet, sweet blonde and greeted him with a bear hug. "How are you, Butters?" I asked after releasing the blushing boy. "O-Oh, I'm fine. How a-are you feeling? You didn't come to sc-school yesterday, a-and I got a little worried." he stuttered. I squeezed his hands and swung them a little. "Oh, I'm just fan-dang-tastic!" I chirped. "Especially now that I got to see you, Butters!" Butters let go of my hands and rubbed his knuckles together. "O-Oh geez, Bet." he smiled. "Th-That sure does make me feel swell! Thanks Betty!" I giggled and hugged him again. "Anytime, Butters!" I squeaked. The bell rang and we all got in our seats. I looked over the notes Kyle copied down for me yesterday. Apparently, we talked about archetypes. Okay! I know about those! I heard the door slam and looked up to see Mr. Garrison come strolling in. "Okay, children, take your seats." he drawled. The green clad man turned to face the class. "So, yesterday we talked about archetypes. Now can any of you—" he cut himself off as soon as he saw me. "Oh look, class! Our all-knowing student has decided to join us today!" he smirked. I flashed him an honest to goodness grin behind my hood. "It's fantastic to be back, sir!" I said. Mr. Garrison frowned at me. No doubt he probably thought I was trying to be a smart aleck. Of course, we all know that's not the case. "Okay, Miss Daniels, why don't you tell us what an archetype is?" he snapped. I popped up straighter in my chair at the challenge. "Certainly!" I replied. "An archetype is a symbol, story pattern, or character type that is found in the literature of many cultures." I tilted my face towards the aging man and cocked an eyebrow. "An example of that would be the God of Purity and the God of Longevity." _Now_, I was being a smart aleck. But in my defense . . . he started it! And ya know what? It's okay! Because _nothin'_ is gonna put a damper on my good mood! Mr. Garrison scowled at me. "All right then Miss Know-It-All! Since you know _everything_," he rolled his eyes. "You won't mind taking the test with the rest of the class!" Oh, Mr. Garrison. You drastically underestimate me! He didn't wait for my response before grabbing a stack of papers off his desk and passing them around. I knew every single answer. Thank goodness for my obsession with myths! Mr. Garrison was shaking with frustration when he graded mine. When I got my test back, there was a small, red 100 written at the top. Oh! Suck it, Mr. Garrison! He didn't mess with me for the rest of the day.

When the bell rang for recess, me and the guys played hide-and-seek. Yeah, yeah, it's a kiddy game and only babies play it, but there really wasn't anything left to do. Until Cartman made a really sexist remark that even _I _couldn't let slide. So I challenged him to an arm wrestling match. If I won, Cartman had to come to school in a dress tomorrow. If Cartman won, I had to do whatever he said for a whole month. In the end I won 3-0. Something tells me he's not gonna do it, though. But the whole incident led to everybody but the other girls challenging each other to arm wrestling matches. The only one I didn't win against was Kenny. I'm not sure if I let him win or not in all honesty. Later that day, during lunch with the guys, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched; which was 'slightly' creepy 'cause of what happened to me and Mysterion. But I just shrugged it off as nothing and laughed at a joke Stan had made. I took the last bite of my meal and sighed in content. "Man, even the lunch today was great!" I grinned. "This is, like, _the_ best day I've ever had!" Cartman huffed at me. "You must not live a very eventful life, dude." he spat. "And I'm not wearing a dress tomorrow!" I giggled. "I know. I kinda figured." I said. "Well then why did you make that the deal?" Kyle asked me. "I dunno," I shrugged. "It was the only thing feminine that I could think up. To be perfectly honest, I would've been completely shocked if you had pulled through." Cartman scowled, which wasn't very effective with his pudgy cheeks all bright and red. "W-What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. "No offense dude, but from what I've heard and seen," I muffled out. "You're not the most reliable guy in the world, Cartman." I cocked a brow. "And I've heard and _seen_ a lot." The other guys laughed at this while Cartman crossed his arms and pouted. "AY! I've done plenty for this town!" he whined. I chuckled at him and stood up. "I'm gonna go dump my tray. I'll be right back, 'kay?" After I threw away my garbage, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. The girls from my class quickly turned around and huddled closer together. So I _was_ being watched! Just not by what I thought. I heaved a sigh of relief. I'd rather be stalked by them than hunted by those creatures any day! My gaze swept the lunchroom. Mysterion is somewhere in here. For some reason, the idea made me shiver. I had promised him I wouldn't try to unmask him, but the opportunity was tempting. However, I'm a woman of my word. I will not betray his trust. When I sat back down with the guys, I let them go on with their conversation while I got lost in thought. Namely back to last night. When Mysterion was keeping me from trying to 'exercise' him. I blushed as I remembered the grip of his hand. The seriousness in his face. The hurt in his eyes . . . Wait a minute! His eyes! Now that I think about it, they seem very familiar. Like I had seen them before. I felt my eyes widen in shock. Mysterion couldn't . . . he couldn't be one of my friends, could he? I shook my head furiously. No! Even if he is, I can't think on it! I might figure out his identity. I promised I wouldn't try. Unfortunately, the damage had been done. My mind kept going back to his shaded irises over and over. No matter how hard I tried to keep away from them.

Someone shook my shoulder. I looked up into the covered face of Kenny McCormick. The sudden face made me jump slightly and a little squeak peeped out of me. The other guys laughed while I think I saw a little bit of red spread across his face. Geez Louise! I've made all four of the guys blush today! Even Butters! I'm on a role! "Bet? You okay?" he asked. _I am now_. I nodded. "Just thinking." I replied. "Well, cut it out! We gotta go to class!" Cartman snapped. I smiled at him. I don't know why, I just did. We spent the last few hours of school learning a ridiculously long way to do fractions. Finally, the bell rang to go home. The hallway seemed curiously over crowded today, but I paid it no mind. After being bumped and jostled, I reached my locker. Okay, 5 to the right . . . 20 to the left . . . 45 to the right. "Betty, don't open that!" Click.

An avalanche of square packets poured out of my locker. My eyes fluttered rapidly. What the heck just happened? I looked down and froze. I was standing knee high in a pile of condoms of all types and sizes. And they all had been written on in broad, black Sharpie. SKANK, SLUT, HOE, ect; you get the drift. In the background, I heard Wendy laughing hysterically. "Well, now we know _your_ true colors, huh ya skank?" My world began to tilt. My face felt like it was on fire. All the kids in the hallway pointed and laughed, calling me all the names that were written on the condoms. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to run, but I slipped on one of the condoms and fell face first into the pile of 'protection.' That just made them laugh harder. You know how I've been saying nothing could ruin my good mood today? Yeah, I lied. I shot up and took off down the hallway, leaving the pile of condoms and my locker wide open for all the world to see. Before I knew it, I was running down the street, trying desperately not to cry. When I finally stopped, it was because I tripped at Stark's Pond. I fell right by the water's edge. As I laid there watching the freezing liquid lap at the shore, exhaustion took over me and I drifted off to sleep.

**(Insert line here)**

_Everything was black. My whole body was emitting a warm glow instead of just my hands. My khaki parka had been replaced with a ragged flour dress. Heavy chains were clasped around wrists, ankles, and neck, binding me to the cold, hard floor. Where the heck am I? As I tried to look around, I found myself alone. I tried to stand up, but the chains held me fast. My breathing quickened as paranoia set in. I started yanking at the chains in panic. Suddenly, a white noise filled the air and a glowing figure appeared before me. "Be still, my daughter. Do not be afraid." he said. Huh? Did . . . Did that thing just call me his daughter? He took a step towards me. I tried to scramble backwards, but the stupid chains wouldn't let me. I stared up at the thing with terrified eyes as he reached a hand down towards me. "Betty!" a voice echoed. The lit up humanoid withdrew his hand. "Tch. That fool's spawn has returned." he snarled. "I shall return for you soon, my child. Then you will fulfill the prophecy." Then he faded into the blackness. "Betty!" the echo repeated. I whipped around to the direction of the voice. It sounded like . . . "Kenny?" I called out._

"_Betty!"_

"_Kenny, I'm over here!'_

_ "Ken—" I tugged at my chains. "Kenny!" His voice was getting farther and farther away. "Kenny, I can't get up! Help me!" I shrieked. Tears were streaming down my face. "Betty, wake up!" Kenny cried faintly. I reached for his voice. "Kenny, please don't leave me!" I sobbed. "I don't wanna be alone!" I felt myself shaking. "Betty, please wake up!" Kenny cried, his voice closer now. "I'm right her, please answer mw! Betty! BETTY!"_

**. . . I know Wendy's taunt wasn't all that great, but I don't know how to be mean . . . no that's a lie. I just really suck at taunts is all. It only gets worse from here on out. The hinted K2 is up next though! Yeeeeshnesh! XD Please feel free to review and thanks for reading all the way up to here! ^3^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fun Fact: Uncle Mark was based off a character that I made up on the Sims 3. He's a rather large man with a big, bushy white beard & is supposed to be really sweet. He & Aunt Burny met at a business college, & he helped her get through her heartbreak over her sister. They married shortly after graduation & moved to South Park a couple of months later. I thought this would be interesting for y'all to read, plus I feel bad about leaving him out of the story so much. He's one of my favorite characters in this fanfic. By the by, since I've tried **_**everything**_** and still can't make my lines appear on the web, I might do a couple of these (KxBxKxB) to signal a time lapse, 'kay? I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any similarities that Betty Daniles holds to anybody (living or dead) is a freak accident & I apologize! ^3^ Bon Appetite! (Yeah, don't think I spelled that right)**

I sat there, shaking the sleeping girl in my arms. "Betty! Come on, wake up! I yelled. When Betty ran out of the school today, me, Stan, & Kyle all tried to run after her but we couldn't get through. Cartman was too busy laughing. Douche bag. We all went to her house to check on her. Mrs. Burny told us that she wasn't home yet. So we waited there for her. We figured that she went somewhere to clear her head; that she would come back home soon. She never did.

Mrs. Burny had called for a search party me and the guys split up to look for her. Some how, the whole town found out and started looking too. So when I see her face down in the snow by Stark's Pond after _hours_ of searching, of course I'm gonna freak out! I continued to shake her. Her face felt like ice and she wasn't waking up. It's scaring the crap out of me! I was getting a little too close to tears. "Betty, please wake up!" I begged, my voice cracking slightly. "I'm right here, please answer me! Betty! BETTY!" Nothing. I hugged her close to myself as if trying to warm her up. I was about to lose it! My shoulders began to shake. "Betty," I murmured into her hood. "Betty, please don't do this. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. This is all my fault. When I was by my locker earlier today, I heard Wendy talking to one of her little posies, saying that if they didn't hurry up they'd miss Betty opening her locker. The other girl giggled and said she couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they all spill out. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it couldn't be good. I tore down the hallway to her locker. By the time it came into view, she was already putting in her combination. I knew I wouldn't have time to actually get over there, so I yelled out, "Betty, don't open that!" But it was too late. I knew how malicious those girls are. I saw how they treated BeBe when she got her boobs. Butters told me how they treated 'Marjorine' when they had a slumber party. But I never thought they'd stoop this low. The look in Betty's eyes was heartbreaking. There were too many people in the hallway, I couldn't get to her. When she ran out the door, I heard Craig go, "Yeah, go home you fugly _skank_!" I broke his nose. Stan and Kyle held me back from doing anything else. Kyle then proceeded to give one of his famous heart-touching speeches about how they should all be ashamed of themselves. It worked on everybody . . . except Wendy. She lost it. She kept going on and on about how she was deceiving all of us because she was a witch and other crap like that. Stan was furious, because then he, and everyone else, knew immediately that she was responsible for all of this. So he broke up with her for good in front of everybody. Then we headed over to Betty's house and now here I am, holding her in my arms thinking that she might be- ". . . Kenny?"

I jumped and pulled back. "Betty?" Her eyes were half-open and the looked lifeless. But she was alive! "You're alive!" I cried, hugging her tighter. "Kenny . . . you found me." she murmured. Her voice was weak. Very weak. She needs to go home. I looked toward the road and saw Stan. "Kenny!" he called out. "Stan, I found her!" I yelled back. Stan ran towards me. "Is she okay?" he gasped. I shook my head. "I dunno. She's freakin' freezing and it took me forever to wake her up. She can barely talk either." I told him. Stan frowned. "That can't be good. C'mon. I'll help you get her home." I looked down at Betty. "Can you walk?" I asked her. She numbly shrugged her shoulders in response. Stan knelt beside her and wrapped a limp arm around his shoulder. I followed suit. "Yo Stan, where's Kyle and Cartman?" I asked. Stan sighed. "I ran into Kyle a while ago. He told me Cartman bailed. Kyle's still searching." Figures. Betty's only known Cartman for five months, but she's definitely got him pegged. He is no where _near_ reliable and never pulls through for anybody but himself. When we got back to her house, all the lights were out. I guess Mrs. Burny got antsy and joined the search. "Stan, go find Kyle and tell everybody that we found her. I'll stay here and take care of her." "Sure thing." he replied. After he left, I took Betty back to her room. "How you holdin' up, Bet?" I asked. She just nodded. "You wanna lie down?" she nodded. I led her to her bed and set her onto the mattress. As I got up to leave, she grabbed my hand. "Wait," she rasped. "You want me to stay here?" I asked. She nodded. So I sat on the bed and held her hand, occasionally feeling her cheeks. They were getting warmer and warmer. That gave me some comfort. After a while she began to groan. "What's the matter?" I gasped. "It's too hot." she whimpered. At first, I didn't know what to do. I can see why she's uncomfortable. Her face was on fire and she's wearing a parka. But I didn't know if she was wearing anything underneath it. After much debate, I slowly reached for her zipper and cautiously pulled it down. I sighed with relief when I saw a t-shirt collar and tugged the rest of the way. Even if she had clothes underneath, it still felt weird taking off her shoes and parka. When I pulled her hood back, my heart skipped a beat. Her flushed checks made her skin look paler. The perspiration made her flesh glow in the moonlight. For a nine year old, she looked like a goddess! I tried to will the butterflies in my stomach to go away. "Um, th-that better?" I muttered. She nodded weakly. "Mm-hm." For a moment, she was silent.

"Kenny?"

"What's up?"

"Did I cry?"

I blinked at her. "What?" Betty turned to look at me with big, pitiful eyes. "In my sleep. Did I cry in my sleep?" she asked me. I flinched as I remembered Betty's past, and her vow to never cry. My head slowly turned from side to side. "No. I almost did, though." I told her. "I thought you were dead." Betty fixed her gaze onto the wall beside her. "I could hear you." she said. "You were in my dream." My body went rigid. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was chained to the floor. It was pitch black and there was nothing around at all. But I could hear you. You were looking for me. You couldn't find me. I could hear your voice getting farther and farther away. I started to get scared that you'd never find me and started squalling. I kept calling out, but you didn't hear me. At least, I don't think you did. I couldn't get free of those daggum chains! M hand was rubbing her own in comfort. "Well, it was just a dream. I found you and you're safe." I said, attempting to comfort her. Her frown deepened. "I dunno. That thing . . ." I frowned with her. "Thing? What thing? What are you talking about, Bet?" She didn't answer me. She was lost in her own little world. Suddenly she gasped and shot straight up. "OH YEA— uhhh!" She fell right back onto the bed. "I sat up too fast." she whined, placing a hand over her eyes. I grinned at her. Well, at least she's almost back to normal. "What'd ya realize, Bet?" I asked. Again, she didn't answer me. It's like I wasn't even there anymore. She gently slid her hand down her face, stopping under her nose. Her eyes were locked onto the ceiling in deep thought. "I've gotta tell 'im," she muttered through her fingers. "I've gotta tell 'im. H needs to know." It took me a minute, but soon I realized what- or rather _who_- she was talking about. She figured something out and needs to talk to Mysterion. I'll come back after things quiet down and Betty's properly taken care of.

Betty squeezed my hand. "Kenny?" I looked over at her "I've got a question." Her cheeks were a cute pink. I smiled at her. "Shoot." Betty blinked a little before asking, "Are you blonde?"

"What?" I laughed.

"The other day, I saw a blonde hair on your jacket, and I was just w-wondering if you were blonde." she whispered. Now that I think about it, she's never seen _me_ before. At least my whole face anyway. And even Mysterion hat to see her in all her frail glory. And here she is only asking what my hair color is. It doesn't seem all that fair that she never gets to see me. I smiled softly at her behind my hood. "I can do something better." I said. Her eyes were locked onto me, twinkling with question. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Close your eyes." I whispered. She hesitated at first. But soon her lids slowly drooped over her sparkling irises. My fingers curled around the edge of my hood and pulled back. My sandy blonde hair spilled out and the cool air immediately hit the back of my neck. I hadn't realized how much I had been sweating. Betty's eyes were fluttering ever so slightly with anticipation. My body leaned forward 'til my lips were right next to her ear. "Open them." I breathed. When I straightened myself, I smiled at the look of marvel on her face. She sat up, slowly this time, to get a closer look at me. She brushed some hair out of my eyes with a gloved hand. "You know," she mumbled. "If the ocean were a human being, I think it would look like you." My smile grew wider. "How so?" Oh my gosh, it felt _great_ to talk to her in my own voice. A voice not covered and not distorted. A voice that didn't scratch and mask my real self. "Well," she said, picking up a lock of my hair. "Your hair looks like the sand by the water, for one." Her hand slid down to my cheek. It fit like a puzzle piece. "Your skin looks like someone who stays out in the sun a lot. And your eyes," She put her hand down and looked straight into my eyes. "Your eyes are the color of the sea." She thinks I'm like the ocean? I felt my face heat up. But I didn't care because she was blushing just as bad. We sat there for the longest time, gazing into each others eyes. I didn't notice we were inching closer and closer to each other 'til I heard the front door slam. **(A/N: don't hit me, don't hit me, don't hit me!)**

"Betty?" a voice cried. Our heads shot towards the door. It was Mrs. Burny. I jerked my hood back on and Betty flew backwards to lie back down. Her footsteps thudded down the hall as the heavy set woman rushed to see her sister's child. The door flew open to reveal said woman, who was flushed and out of breath. Tears were pouring down her face. "Skittle bug?" she called. Betty waved a hand. "I'm over here Aunt Burny." she answered. The plump lady let out a wail of joy mixed with relief and ran over to her niece, scooping her up in her arms and rocking her back and forth. "Oh, my skittle bug! My darling, darling girl! Are you okay? Do you hurt? Where have you been? What happened? Are you cold? Do you need anything? Did you get lost? Oh my skittle bug, I was so worried!" she squalled. A stout man with a bushy white beard came into the room. "Betty! Thank heavens your all right! Burnette, dear, she probably can't breathe like that!" It was Betty's Uncle Mark. Mrs. Burny released her niece. Mr. Mark walked over to Betty and gave her a bear hug himself, then placed both hands on her shoulders. He kneeled down in front of her. "What happened, sweetheart?" Betty's eyes fell to her lap in shame. "I . . . I ran out of the school and didn't stop 'til I tripped. Then I felt exhausted and fell asleep." She looked over at me. "Kenny's the one who found me." The married couple followed her gaze and made me blush. Mrs. Burny glided over to me and squeezed the life out of me. "Thank you so much for taking care of my skittle bug!" she said. "My pressure— I mean pleasure!" I wheezed. Mr. Mark chuckled. "Burnette, dear, let the poor boy go before he turns blue." With one last squeeze, Mrs. Burny released her death grip on me. The aging man turned his attention back to his niece. "Betty? What happened at school to make you run off like that?" he continued.

Me and Betty's breath hitched. For her sake, me and the guys kept our mouth's shut about the whole condom thing. It was my idea. I knew Betty enough to know that she'd wanna tell them herself. But judging by the look on her face, she's not ready to spill. Not yet. Her foster parents saw it too. "You can tell us when you're ready, sugar pot." he assured her. "But for now, we need to make sure you're alright." With experienced arms, Mr. Mark scooped up Betty and carried her out of the room like a baby. "Can I come with you?" I asked. Mrs. Burny smiled and gave me a quick, gentler squeeze. "Of course you can, my dear boy." she beamed. Stan and Kyle were waiting in the living room. When I told them what was going down, their expressions darkened. "Is there any room for us?" Stan asked. Mr. Mark though for a moment. "Well, I'm driving and Mrs. Burny can sit next to me up front. There are only three seats in the back and four of you kids. Hmmm . . . You boys can sit in the back and have Betty lay across your laps, if you don't mind." Kyle shook his head. "Of course not! Whatever it takes!" he said. We all followed the couple to their car and piled in. Kyle was in the middle, Stan was behind the passenger's seat, and I was behind the driver's seat. I also had Betty's head when they put her in. The whole way there, I watched her face. She had fallen asleep before we even got inside the car. I gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. She was breathing easier; her peaceful features were shining in the passing street lights. I took off one of my gloves hand placed it against her cheek. It fit like a puzzle piece. I smiled briefly before I felt the heat in between our skin. She was still burning up. Betty. Please be okay! I didn't notice the silence in the car. I didn't notice my two best friends watching me in confusion and wonder. I didn't notice the car jerk to a stop. I didn't notice Mr. Mark getting out of the car. I didn't notice him open my door. I didn't notice any of that until he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "We're here, son." He gently took my sleeping angel out of my lap and rushed to the entrance of Hells Pass Hospital. "I'll go park the car, dears. Why don't you three go on inside?" Mrs. Burny offered. I tore off my seat belt and took off after Betty and her uncle, Stan and Kyle following close behind. By the time we got there, they were already wheeling her down the hall. Mr. Mark was standing still as stone, watching her go. "What's goin' on?" I huffed. "They're taking her to be tested. We're supposed to go to the waiting room and do just that. Wait." Wait? _Wait?_ "For how long?" Stan asked. Mr. Mark shrugged in response. "I've never been one to sit still for long, so I'm going to take a walk." And with that, he left. I found this an odd quality for a fisher man/business man to have. Stan looked at Kyle, then at me. "I'm gonna wait for Mrs. Burny and let her know what's going on." he said. "Good idea" Kyle nodded.

So me and Kyle went to the . . . waiting room. At first, I sat next to Kyle; hands between my legs, making them bounce. Before I knew it, I was pacing furiously in front of Kyle like a freaking lion in a cage. "Kenny?" I stopped and stared at the redhead. "What's up?" I asked. He patted the seat that I had abandoned. "Sit down, dude. You're gonna wear the floor out like that." I groaned in frustration. "Kyle, I can't! I can't sit still! I can't wait! I need to know if she's okay!" Kyle grabbed my hand. "Dude, she's gonna be fine!" he said, pulling me into the stupid chair. "You don't understand," I argued. "When I found her, she was passed out in the snow face first! It took me forever to wake her up and when I got her inside, she kept getting hotter and hotter and hotter! Like she was running a fever!" I looked at him with eyes glazed with fear. Kyle flinched in front of me. "Kenny, look at me." Got ya covered. "Betty is gonna be okay. She didn't even get frost bite or hypothermia or anything! I don't know what, but there's something about her personality that tells me she's stronger than that. Have some faith in her, Ken!"

Kyle was right of course. I knew that. I knew all of that. It's just sometimes she seems so fragile that I'll forget. I'll forget about all the bull crap she had to go through in the past. I'll forget about her resolve. I'll forget about how much courage and guts she's got. I smiled. "Heh. You're right. Thanks for reminding me."

We both relaxed our shoulders for two different reasons. Mine was from peace of mind. Kyle's was from relief that I wasn't gonna do anything stupid. "Of course, it's to be expected. I mean, after all," I smirked. "You are the smartest kid in our class." Kyle blushed at the memory of meeting my alter-ego. "You know you scared the flip outta me, right?" he scowled. I laughed at him. I gotta admit, if I was gay I'd _so_ be all over Kyle. He had that cute, feminine charm that balanced his boyish nature. Oh yeah, I'd hit that . . . Holy crap, _am_ I gay? Or bi, or whatever the term is? But I'm in love with Betty! How can I like guys and love her at the same time? Unless Betty was really a guy . . . No, she's a chick. That was a stupid thought. "Hellooo! Earth to Kenny!" Kyle called, jerking me out of my train of thought. I noticed that everyone had come back and the doctor was in the room. "How is she, doc?" Mr. Mark asked. The doctor smiled. "Fit as a fiddle. She just needs to stay the night, and she can go home in the morning." I sighed with relief. Good job, Betty! You pulled through! "Can we see her?" Stan asked. The doctor glimpsed at his watch. "Actually, shouldn't you kids be in bed? It's ten 'til ten on a school night." he chuckled. "Aw, man! My mom's gonna kill me!" Kyle groaned. "You boys go on home. You'll see Betty later. Just let me write a note so that your parents know where you were." Mrs. Burny said. "Do any of you need a lift?" Mr. Mark offered. We all shook our heads. "We'll walk. But thanks anyway." I declined.

**KxBxKxBxKxB**

I snuck down the hall, cape flowing behind me. It's amazing how oblivious doctors are. Scratch that, it's amazing how oblivious _adults_ are in general. I looked at all the name plates on each door, trying to find her. Okay now let's see, on this floor there's . . . Joseph Pruitt . . . Ashley Maples . . . Koty Wiblin . . . David Endsley . . . Jodie Wilemon . . . Betty Daniels . . . Katrina Self . . . Wait, I passed her! I tiptoed inside and gently shut the door behind me. The lights were off and Betty was sound asleep. I was relieved when I saw her gloves still on her hands. Her secret was safe. My hand took hers and squeezed it.

Betty's tiny fingers gently curled around mine. Guilt flooded through me at her sudden movement. I know she needed the rest, but I also had to know what she realized. I set my vocals to Mysterion's low, gruff tone. "Betty." I murmured. "Betty, open your eyes." Her lids lifted lazily, revealing her sparkly silver orbs. She sat up and used her free hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Whozur?" she slurred. I tried to fight back an amused grin. She's such a little kid! . . . Oh, wait. That's right, never mind. "Night Ray, it's me! Mysterion!"

**Sorry if my 'coming out of the closet' scene wasn't realistic. I don't know what that's like. 0_o Also, for fun, I put some of my real life friends' names in her. Bet you can't tell who they are! ^3^ I also apologize for the length of this chapter. Thanks for sticking w/me up to this part. Feel free to flame and review! Hope you enjoyed it! ^3^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yipe! I'm still here! I swear! I've been busy lately. I finally fixed my Xbox, I've been getting ready to go to cheer camp in Panama City, I've been doing mascot stuff **_**in**_** Panama City (Got 6 ribbons, first place in the mascot jump contest, a leadership plaque, and **_**2**_** spirit sticks! XD Then momma got me my first volume of Ouran High School Host Club!), then yesterday I was settling back in from my trip back. So yeah, I had a lot going on. *Sweat drop* Here's my gift from me to you: I don't own South Park, and any similarities that Betty Daniels holds to any one, living or dead, is a freak accident and I apologize**_** doubly **_**for the lapse of time between these two chapters. **

My brain was trying to comprehend what was said. Night Ray? Mysterion? Whozit what now? My head slowly pivoted towards the person talking to me. Through half-lidded eyes that were adjusting to the dark, I was able to make out the shadow of a hooded figure. A question mark was on top of its head and swaying with every little movement it made.

"Mysterion!" I cried out. The caped boy placed a gloved hand over my mouth. "Shhhh! Visiting hours are _way_ over! If they catch me here, I'll get kicked out!" he warned. I nodded my head to show him that I understood, and he removed his hand. "How did you know where I was?" I asked him, lowering my voice. "I, too, was helping out with your search. When I heard you were found, I went straight to your house. However, McCormick was with you." I blushed at the memory of seeing Kenny's face, and hearing his voice that clearly. I don't know what came over me then! Oh yeah, I'm in love with him. But still, I'm kinda embarrassed that I said all that! That I _touched_ him like that. And he seemed to _like_ it. He's just so handsome! Oh geez, what's gonna happen when he hits _puberty_? I flushed brighter at the thought, and my imagination took me away. "Betty! Are you even listening?" My eyes went into a rapid flutter. How could I forget Mysterion, of all people, is in the room? "Huh? D'you say somethin'?" Mysterion sighed. "I said, 'I heard you say something about needing to see me,'" he repeated. "It sounded urgent. What is it?" I gasped. I leaned in towards Mysterion. "I remember it! I remember!" I half-shouted, half-whispered. Mysterion frowned. "Remember? Remember what?" he asked me. I crawled to the edge of the bed and let my feet dangle.

"Remember the first time I saw you die?" I asked him.

"You mean four nights ago?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and his teasing remark. "Yes, four nights ago!" Mysterion nodded. "Do you remember what happened before that part?" I asked. Mysterion paused as he tried to think back. "You looked like you were possessed for a minute." he said grimly. "So did that bird thing."

"Right! There was this buzzing, white-noise kind of sound and I couldn't breathe! But I was so traumatized by your death, I forgot the most important thing!" Mysterion didn't move. "What did you forget?" he asked gruffly. I could feel my cheeks burn at the closeness of our faces, but I didn't move. "I heard someone speak." I whispered. His eyes narrowed. "What did he say?" he asked. "He said something about testing us, to see if the spawn had tricked his child." Mysterion cocked a brow. "He? How do you know it's a he?" So I told him about my dream. How the figure spoke in the exact same voice as the one in my trance, about me being chained to the floor, every last detail. Even the whole daughter thing. "He called you his daughter?" he asked. My head gave a sharp jerk to confirm. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause it made the room spin. "How do you know it's the same guy? What if you just remembered his voice subconsciously?"

"'Cause if he can get into my head while I'm awake, he can probably get to me in my sleep too!" I explained. Mysterion scratched his head, his eyes cast downward and his features set in a deep frown. "So why now? Why did he wait?" he muttered. I rubbed the back of my neck. I hadn't thought of that. Why _**did**_ he wait? I'm pretty sure he has the power to do it whenever he wanted. Does it depend on the person? If so, what's so special about me? Why did it take so long to reach me? I racked my brains trying to find an answer to my unending questions. My dream flashed before my eyes and I found something. "I was chained in my dream." I said, voicing my thoughts. "I kept trying to run away and I was trapped. In reality, I felt like trapped and I _was_ running. Maybe it has to do with that person's mental stability. What do you think?" The growing light outside my window showed the pain, sympathy, and knowledge that was spread across his face. He knew. I looked away in shame. "So you saw all that, huh?" I mumbled. I saw Mysterion nod out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, I did." he growled darkly. I flinched and curled up in a protective ball on the edge of the bed. Did he think it was true? My heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Mysterion in that crowd of kids, pointing and laughing his as— "I wasn't laughing, ya know."

My head shot up and I gaped at him, arms still hooked around my legs. "After you left, Kyle gave one of his famous 'heart-felt' speeches and made everyone feel like total crap. Everybody knew who put the condoms in your locked. I'm guessing you know who." I nodded with understanding. Wendy Testaburger and her gang of stupid posies! "Stan was furious with her," he continued. "And he broke up with her right then and there in front of everybody. When word got around that you were missing, every single person in South Park went looking for you. The rest is history." When Mysterion finished his story, I sat in awed silence. Every single person? They all went looking for me? I was so touched, so happy, that I could've cried. I thought I was gonna, too! So I buried my face back into my arms to hide from Mysterion's gaze. I could feel my body beginning to shake from the urge to let the dam break, but I'm stubborn. I'm not gonna let it. Not yet. "Betty? Are you okay?" Mysterion's voice was full of concern. I nodded, afraid to speak. The bed shifted beneath me as Mysterion came closer to me. "Are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then what's up?" I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth after that. It was so stupid and cheesy, it was pitiful! But I did. I said it. With the goofiest grin on my face, and a slight crack in my voice, I told him, "I have a home!"

It was true, though. Despite how lame I sounded, it was true. No body back in Pennsylvania would give two flying flips if I went missing. Something tells me my mom wouldn't have cared either. But people cared here. People liked me here. Enough to go looking for me for hours on end, any way. I felt safe here. Something I never felt anywhere else before. So yeah, for the first time in my life, I feel like I had a place to call home. So excuse me if I get a little emotional and corny and all that could stuff. It's such a sweet feeling!

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I knew they were Mysterion's, but they reminded me of Kenny's arms. My cheeks burned as his face flashed through my mind. It was then that I realized that the last time I saw Kenny was last night, back in my room. The second Uncle Mark picked me up, I had drifted back to sleep. I didn't get to say bye to him. I really miss him! I want to see him right now! I can't explain why I had a sudden longing to see him . . . well you know, besides the obvious. I'm talking about why it came when Mysterion hugged me. Then again, they _do_ kinda have the same build, now that I think about it. As I think back on the little 'condom incident' yesterday, I can't help but wonder what Kenny did? Mysterion was there so maybe he'd know. But should I ask? I don't wanna seem inconsiderate. But I'm dying to know! So far, whenever I think people will react one way, they do the total opposite. So maybe . . . I'm gonna do it. "Mysterion?" I murmured, turning to face him. "What did Ken—" I cut myself off. He was gone. There was no sign of him, and the window had some how been opened. Only then did I see the morning light streaming into the room. The hospital blanket was draped over me. How long had he been gone? The door to my room opened behind me, and I turned to greet my newest visitor.

Make that, _visitors_. A doctor with a clipboard came in followed by my aunt and uncle. The last two came in and showered me with hugs and kisses, while the doctor stated the obvious fact that I was awake. He then cleared his throat in an attempt to get some attention. "I was just telling your guardians that you're a-okay and you can leave at any time today! However, you should stay at home for at least two days to regain your strength." My heart sank. It's Thursday. I won't get to see Kenny 'til Monday. Aunt Burny reached into her enormous hand bag. "I brought something for you, skittle bug!" she sang. Her hand rummaged around for a bit and then pulled out my khaki parka. "I know how much you're attached to this, so I thought I'd wash it for you to wear out of the hospital!" I grinned at her. "Thank you, Aunty Burny. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Uncle Mark gave me another big, jolly bear hug. "There's no need to apologize, sweetie. All that matters is that you're safe now." he told me, giving me a peck on the cheek. His big, bushy beard tickled my face a little, and I accidentally giggled a bit. Sometimes I wonder if the people here were a little _too_ forgiving. But at least he's not yelling at me like _he_ would.

Even though I could still walk, the doctor wheeled me out of the hospital to the car in a wheel chair. I'd be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed it though. The fur of my parka hood flew every which way in the wind. When we reached the car, Uncle Mark picked me up and placed me into the back seat. He shut the door for me as I buckled myself up. I was all too thankful for him letting me do that at least. The hospital let me out around five, maybe ten 'til twelve. On the way back home, I tried to picture what everyone was doing just then. I never paid attention to time in school, so I honestly had no clue. But no matter what time it is, I can always guess what the guys are doing. Cartman's making some kind of racist/sexist/ Jewish remark. Kyle's yelling at him and wanting to bash his face in. Stan's trying to calm him down. Either that, or back him up. And Kenny, he's in the background laughing it up. Until Cartman makes a poor joke, then all three of the guys would gang up on Eric. Wow. It feels weird calling him Eric. Everyone calls him by his last name.

"Skittle bug?" I pulled myself out of my own world and into reality. "Yes ma'am?" I muffled. Aunt Burny was sitting in the seat next to Uncle Mark. She was turned so that she could face me, which must have been terrible on her back. "I was going to ask you this when you came home yesterday," she started. "I was putting some laundry away when I found a white leotard underneath your bed." I felt my blood freeze. Oh no! I was running late yesterday and didn't have time to put it up! I was gonna put it in my dresser when I got home! "I didn't recognize it as anything I bought you, and I don't remember seeing it when we unpacked your things. Where did that come from, sweetheart?" Well, at least I could answer that one truthfully. "I was wearing it under my clothes when I moved here, ma'am." I told her. Uncle Mark laughed up in the driver's seat. "What, were you hiding it or something?" he chuckled. I gazed up at them sheepishly. "Sort of." I admitted. Aunt Burny smiled at me lovingly. "Now why in the world would you do that?" she asked. "You didn't think we'd take it, did you?" Uncle Mark added. I noticed that I was shrinking further and further back into my seat. "S-Sort of." I admitted. That was part of the reason. The other was just in case they saw me in my Night Ray outfit. By now, Uncle Mark had pulled up into the drive way of our house. He parked the car and turned around to face me as well. I wish they wouldn't do that. They're both about the same size, and the same age. That can't be good for their backs! "Betty, why would you think we would take it?" he asked in shock. Why do I feel like I'm getting scolded? I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. It just became a habit by then I guess."

The couple exchanged knowing glances. Of course_ they_ knew about him! Why wouldn't they? They had every right to know. They even know about my hands. There wasn't really a way that I could think of that would let me live with them without them knowing that 'small' detail. "Betty, you know we'd never take your belongings away." Aunt Burny said. "Not for the reasons that Deme—" My hands flew up to my ears. My eyes squeezed shut and my legs curled up into my chest. I didn't mean to. It was a habit. I don't like hearing his name. I don't even like _saying_ it. When I realized what I'd done, I forced my body to relax. That must have seemed extremely rude. "I'm sorry, ma'am." I murmured. Aunt Burny reached back and touched my knee. "It's okay. I know." God bless them. "But you don't ever have to hide anything from us, okay?" Uncle Mark told me. "Is that the only thing you hid?" I nodded. They saw the other stuff, they just didn't know what they were, and were too polite to ask.

"Sweetie, do you know gymnastics?" Aunt Burny asked abruptly. I blinked in confusion. "Yeah, sort of. I mean, I can do flips and all that. Why?" Uncle Mark smiled.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Mm-hm! It's a lot of fun!"

"Would you like to do it?"

I was stunned. Did I hear them right? Am I still asleep? "Your aunt and I were talking last night, after she told me about the leotard, and we agreed that if you'd like, we could sign you up to take gymnastics class at the gym. Whadda ya say, big girl?" I was elated. I was _ecstatic_! I was every single big word in the dictionary that meant frickin' happy that you could think of! I've always loved gymnastics! Back in Phili, I would stay after school to watch our gymnastics team practice. And then when they left, I'd try it all out myself. One time, _he_ found out and beat me senseless. Told me never to go back there again. I still did anyway. I always wanted to be on a gymnastics team. And now, I have the opportunity! Aunt Betty and Uncle Mark are actually offering to let me go! I struggled to unbuckle my seat belt and lunged forward to hug them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I squealed through the fabric of my hood.

**KxBxKxB**

Later on that day, I got a surprise visit from the guys. I was in bed with my parka still on when Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked in. I jumped up in excitement at the sight of that familiar orange parka. The guys lined up side by side with the biggest grins on their faces that I had ever seen. I could tell that Cartman was hiding behind them. "Hey guys!" I peeped. "How are y'all? I missed ya today!" Everyone but Cartman, who was still hiding, was giggling like mad. My brows furrowed with curiosity. "What's so funny?" I asked. Kyle tried to clear his throat while the others snickered on. "We—We brought you a get well pr-present." he snorted. Stan and Kenny laughed even harder. "C'meeen, yew geeeeys!" I heard Cartman grumble behind them. "What're y'all doing?" I probed. I was getting anxious. I wanted to know what they were laughing at! Without another word, they stepped aside to reveal the best daggum get well present _ever_! I fell back on my bed laughing my head off. He did it! He actually did it! Eric Cartman actually went to school in drag!

We were all rolling around cackling at him. His dress was bright red with lightning blue lace and a mustard yellow apron. He had on matching yellow pumps with fish net tights. Shocking blue eye shadow was coated on his eye lids. He had tons of eye liner on and mascara caked his lashes. His pudgy cheeks were covered in rogue, and his pouting lips had bright red lipstick everywhere. Pretty clip-on earrings dangled from his ear lobes, and he had a gazillion necklaces and bracelets on. He had a ring on almost every finger. He was even wearing a light blue hair band that had a pretty little bow on top of it! "This *gasp* is *gasp* too *gasp* mu-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was wheezing so hard!

I finally came down off of my laughing high after a while. Kenny sat next to me on the bed. Cartman, a.k.a. Erica, was slouched in my desk chair, moping. Kyle sat cross-legged on the floor, and Stan was leaning up against the wall. "Oh man, I wish I came to school toady!" I sighed, happily. "I wish I brought my camera!" Stan added. "No one knew he was gonna do this!" Cartman huffed. "I said I was gonna yesterday at lunch! _I_ actually hold up to my part of the deals I make . . . unlike _some_ people." Kyle slammed his fist down on the floor. "I'M NOT SUCKING YOUR BALLS, CARTMAN!" he screeched. They went at it for a couple of minutes while me and the rest of the guys sat back and laughed. I remember that story very well, and it was one of my favorites. "So when can you come back to school, Bet?" Stan asked me.

"The doctor said that I had to stay in bed for two days, so I won't be back until Monday." I said. "Aw, that's weak." Cartman rasped. "You're just jealous that she doesn't have to go to school tomorrow and you do, lard face." Kyle chided. Cartman hopped off the chair. "Yew know what? _Screw yew guys! I'm_ goin' _home!_" And with that, he stormed out. "_Finally_!" Kyle cheered. I chuckled. They don't act like it, but they do care about each other. Stan walked over to the now vacant chair and sat down with the back facing us. "Hey Betty, you don't know what happened after you left, do you?" Kyle asked. Yes. "Oh, yeah! No one's told you, have they?" Stan added. Yes. But I couldn't tell them that, so I let them repeat the whole entire story to me. I responded in all the right ways at all the right places. But there was one tid bit that I wasn't expecting. "Kenny saw it coming first though." Kyle pointed out. The afore mentioned shifted uncomfortably beside me. "Yeah, he overheard Wendy setting it up, and tore down the hallway to try and reach you before it all happened." Stan added. "He even called out to you just as you opened your locker!" I felt a light bulb go off in my head. That's right! I remember someone telling me not open it right before . . . he tried to keep it from happening! Kyle had more to say. "Then, after you went running out, Craig made a really nasty comment about you, and Kenny punched him right in the face!" My head snapped over to Kenny. "Did you really?" He clenched his fist; his body began to shake. "He called you a skank." he hissed. I felt a pang in my chest. Sure, I've been called that before. On multiple occasions. I've even been called worse things than that! But it doesn't keep it from hurting. "But he did help look for you, Bet!" Kyle put in. Stan cocked a brow at him. "Dude, no body would've been out there if it wasn't for you." he grinned. The red head blushed. "Th-That's not true, dude." Kyle muttered, to which Stan replied, "Uh, _yeah-huh!_ Your speech made almost everyone in town look for her!" Almost?

"Hey wait, I thought everybody in South Park went out looking!" Kenny protested through his hood. The raven haired boy sighed and put his head on the back of the chair. "I did too, until I got home last night and found eighty-somethin' voice messages on my phone. All from the same number. Wendy went straight home yesterday and kept calling me to beg me to take her back." Oh yeah! Stan's single now! Good luck, Kyle!

They stuck around for a while longer. Eventually, Butters came by too! I told them all about the gymnastics thing, and they wished me good luck. As the light outside faded, they all headed back home. After they left, I noticed a piece of paper stuck to the outside of my window. It had the letter 'M' on it. I slid the glass pane open and grabbed it. It was a note and it hade a single sentence written on it: "Stay in bed until Saturday."

**Guuuh! One . . . fourteen . . . in the morning . . . Bleeech! Too tired to write/type anymore. All I have left to say is that my typing finally caught up with my writing. So it might be even longer until I get the next chapter out. I've been stuck in writer's block since Summer Vacation started. TT-TT Please bear with me. I promise I'm not gonna give up on it, it's just gonna take some time . . . A LOT of time. Feel free to review, and thank you for your patience. P.S. I luuuuuved writing out Cartman in drag! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Breathe in, Breath out, the wonderful smell of ! XD I finally finished two more chapters and **_**finally**_** got a chance to get on the computer! I swear I need a laptop so flippin' badly! So without further adieu, I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any similarities that Betty Daniels has to any one (living or dead) is a freak accident and I apologize. **

After what felt like hours of struggling, I finished tying up the unconscious robber to the street light pole. There! I put the gun and sacks of money beside him. Just in time, too. I heard the police sirens and saw the flashing red and blue lights. I slipped into the shadows and disappeared of all the times Betty had to be bed ridden! Tonight showed me how much I'm used to having Night Ray as my partner. Maybe I rely on her _too_ much. Small fry like this used to be a cake walk for me. This felt like the most exhausting thing I had to do! The whole time I was chasing that guy, I was thinking things like, 'If Betty were here, she could do _this_!' or 'If Night Ray were here, she would do _that_!' So on and so forth. I found a drain pipe and climbed up onto the roof. The stars were out tonight, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Every little thing is gonna remind me of Betty tonight, isn't it? I let out a weary sigh as I listened to the police sirens fade into the distance. My mind wandered back to the visit me and the guys paid Betty. I remembered when the guys told Bet that I tried to save her. Tried. And Failed. I, Kenny McCormick, a.k.a. Mysterion, couldn't save the one person most important to me from public humiliation. _Again_! Some hero I am. Henh. Screw that! Some _friend_ I am!

I confided in the guys on our way home. They tried to tell me that I tried my best, and that I was the one who found her in the first place; but I couldn't forget that I could've prevented it all had I just put two and two together! The signs were all there! First day she was here, all the girls swarmed her. The next day, Wendy just _happened_ to have her locker combination. Then, the _one_ day Bet doesn't come to school, they start hanging around her locker for some unknown reason. Plus now that I think about it, they were always in the background. Sneering and whispering at her. Their motive was obviously jealousy. She so much looser around us. And all the guys like her more than them. Okay, almost. Douche bag Craig! And thanks to Kyle's . . . speech skills? Is that the word? Anyway, all in all, if it weren't for Ky then those chicks wouldn't give an ounce of sympathy towards her. Well, excluding Wendy anyway. I don't know if BeBe is with her or not. I know she had joined the search party for a while, but I also know how close they are. There's a good chance she flaked, just like Cartman did. But at the same time, they seemed to be on bad terms today. How do I figure that? 'Cause Wendy was all by herself today. _No_ one talked her. Not _once_. I wonder how much of a blow this is to her ego. I wonder what she'll do on Monday when Betty comes back. What'll Betty do?

I smiled as this morning's events flashed through my mind. She called this place home. Despite all the crap she had to put up with, she feels at home here. Judging by what she told me, she's never felt that before. She used to have to always be on her guard. But over the past few months, she's really let her walls come down. No wonder she wanted to cry. It must have felt like a weight lifting off her shoulders. Her small, slender shoulders. They were shaking against the resistance of her tears. I hope that on the day she does let them fall, I'll be there to help her to get through it. I sat on a ledge near-by and propped my elbow on my knee; my chin in my hand. I closed my eyes and let my mind be filled with Betty. Betty's sparkling eyes; Betty's tinkling laugh; Betty's ever-present blush; Betty's precious attitude; . . .Betty's lips. My stomach churned with embarrassment when I realized how close we came to kissing the other night. I never knew how much I wanted to 'til then.

_"That idiot's wretch has tainted you." Yeah . . . wait, what? My eyes snapped open. Everything was black; and it was as hot as the very fires of Hell. I'd know, I've been there. A humanoid figure giving off a peachy glow came walking toward me. "The cheat! He sicced his child on you before I could even locate you!" he growled. "But don't you worry! I will bring you back to the mountains, and I will erase all those petty feelings that witch has inflicted on you! Then you can fulfill the prophecy!" Mountains? Witch? Prophecy? What the heck is goin' on here! "What the heck is goin' on here? I demand an answer!" I growled._

_ "All will be revealed once you come into the mountains, my son." Again with the mountains! "Just where do you get off calling me your son, anyway?" I spat. "And how about you're going to answer my questions first before I follow you anywhere with you, you perverted freak!" Seriously! It's like a sick version of 'get in my van and I'll give you a lollipop!' The glowing man grimaced in frustration. "There is no time for this, my son!" One of that ignorant fool's minions might come at any given moment! We must leave! Now!" I glared daggers at him. "What minions?" I snarled back. He chuckled at me. "They're called Puraus; however you seem to refer to them as 'bird-things.'" My eyes widened with shock. Those things belonged to that guy's enemy? Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or so the saying goes. But wait! "So if those creatures belong to . . . whoever you've got beef with . . . then who owns that thing that got splattered all over the pavement then came back to __**life**__?" The peach colored man threw his head back in understanding. "Ah, yes. Those are called Eternatura. And they belong to me. That witch certainly did a number on that one. She prevented me from retrieving you that night! I will certainly get her for that, make no mistake." My body went numb and my blood turned cold. It's Betty! __**'I will erase all those petty feelings that witch has inflicted on you!'**__ He's gonna make me forget Betty!_

_ The shimmering em effer reached a hand out for me to take. "Come, my son. I will take you to the mountain. We will purge you of those corrupted emotions, and you will show that fool that purity is nothing but a joke compared to longevity!" I slapped his hand away with all the force I could muster. He hissed and recoiled, holding his hand to his chest. "My child, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. I spat at his feet. "Not only have you insulted Betty," I hissed. "You also want to hurt her!__** I WON'T LET YOU!**__" I lunged at him with a war cry aiming to bash his face in._

So it surprised me when I face planted into the concrete rooftop that suddenly reappeared along with the rest of South Park instead.

**KxBxKxBxK**

It's Saturday night, and I'm retelling my story to Night Ray. Well, not all of it. I don't want her to know that Mysterion lost his cool over her. Again. "Are you serious?" she asked me once I finished my tale. I nodded solemnly. "And you're absolutely sure he said purity and longevity?" she asked. I blinked at her. "Yeah, why?" She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me up to my feet. "Can you get us to the library?" she murmured. What in the world is she up to?

After roof-hopping for a while, we finally made it to the library. "Why do you wanna go here, Night Ray?" I asked her. She said nothing as she flipped the latch and opened the sky light. She jumped down onto a bookshelf below her and I followed suit. I chased after her as she ran down to the end. She jumped off nimbly and gracefully landed on the floor. Like a true gymnast. I can't help but smile as the thought flashes through my mind. I hopped down myself and followed her over to the computers. She was wrapping her hands up in her cape and awkwardly typing in words. "Night Ray, this is getting kinda old. What in the world are you looking—" "FOUND IT!" she cried. I huffed irritated. I don't like being left out of the loop. "Found _what_?" She gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. "The myth called 'Purity or Longevity.'"

**OOO! You finally get to read the real version of my myth next! XD I really do hope I got a good grade on it. My English teacher never told me what I made. Ah well. I didn't write it for her. Even though she's the one who told me to write it in the first place. 0_o Please feel free to review! ^3^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ta-daaaa! Enjoy the myth 'Purity or Longevity.' I don't know if I should put disclaimers in here or not, but just in case; I don't own South Park (be thankful) and any similarities that Betty Daniels holds to anyone (livin' or dead) is a freak accident and I apologize.**

_Long ago, the land once lived in harmony. The people greeted one another in peace and friendship. The love they shared for one another made the very mountains sing in rapture. Not a selfish act was ever done, and not a seed of jealousy was ever sewn. It was a utopia, free of sin and ruin._

_This peaceful kingdom was ruled by two gods, the God of Purity and the God of Longevity. The two gods had equal power over the land, and they loved their people dearly. The God of Purity made sure the people stayed peaceful and the children stayed innocent. The God of Longevity made sure that if one of the people should perish, he would bring them back to life. Whenever one of their followers needed help, the follower would go to their mountain and ask for their aid. The two gods never quarreled, for they thought as one. When they were asked for help, one would say, "This is what should be done." The other would reply, "I agree." And with this system, they ruled the land in unity._

_But over time, their minds slowly started to separate. They became corrupt with vanity and arrogance. Each god began to think of himself as more superior than the other. If they were asked for advice and guidance, they would rush to answer first instead of waiting for the other. They began to think their own opinion was more relevant than the other's._

_The earth sensed the division of the two gods' unity. It became ill with grief, causing a famine to spread throughout the land. The people began to worry, for this had never happened before. They sent a man up to the mountain of the two gods. He kneeled before them and cried, "Oh Lords of the land, I beseech thee! Our fields have dried up and will not produce our crops. There is no more water, and our families are beginning to starve! Please, oh wise rulers, tell us what we must do to save our people!"_

_The God of Purity spoke first, saying, "This is what should be done. Go to the forest and seek the creatures that dwell there. Bleed them and bring them back to your families. Skin them and roast their flesh. That should save the people from ruin."_

_The God of Purity smirked to himself, full of pride at coming up with such an excellent plan. He turned to the God of Longevity and waited to hear the expected response. But the God of Longevity, angry that he didn't answer first, only scoffed at him and said, "I disagree!" The God of Purity and the man were shocked. Such words had never been uttered before. The two gods then began to argue about what the people should and should not do. It was said that it went on for five days and nights without rest. Finally, the God of Longevity said, "Fine then. Do whatever you please. You will see the error of your ways soon enough. Besides, we all know that __**I**__ am the better here."_

_With those words, the God of Purity became enraged. "__**YOU**__ are the better?" he roared. "__**HA**__! Such a jest, for I am __**far**__ more superior to __**you**__!" They began to clash at each other with twice the ferocity as before. The forgotten man at their feet, so encased with fear, fled the mountain and back to his people. He told them all what took place in front of his very eyes._

_Some were shocked and afraid of the man's tale. Their gods, their protectors, were fighting amongst themselves. Such a thing could not bode well for their people. Others began to wonder which god really was better. "Obviously longevity is more valuable! What is the point of being born if you cannot live forever?" some would ask. "What is the point of living forever if you do not know the purity of peace?" others would argue. With the God of Purity too furious to maintain the peace, and the God of Longevity too arrogant to prolong life, the people's statements soon became shouting. The shouts turned into violence. Violence inevitably evolved into war. The war brought the people of the land suffering, pain, rage, hostility, hatred, jealousy, revenge, rivalry, everything the two gods tried to prevent in their unity._

_When the two gods saw their beloved followers, they were pained at the scene of bloodshed before them. In their despair they began to blame each other. But the more they argued, the more suffering their people went through. Soon they came to a solution._

_They decided that they would go into hiding so that their brawl would not affect the people any more. The God of Purity and the God of Longevity disappeared into the earth, never to be seen again. Thus rivalry and hatred were born._

**Well? Vat do you tink? Is it worthy of a 100? Or at least a 98? I put in two non-human things with human characteristics like she told me to! I even went over board and put in two archetypes! She better have given me a good grade. It's a shame she's been sacked. 0.0 Please feel free to review! ^3^**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's come to my attention that that I may have mentioned that Betty came from Philadelphia. And I am here to say . . . my bad. She really is from Pennsylvania, I just like saying, "Phili." So, yeah. Sorry about that. I don't own South Park (be thankful) & any similarities that Betty Daniels holds to anyone (living or dead) is a freak accident & I apologize. **

When Night Ray finished reading the story, I didn't know what to say at first. Betty clumsily logged off the computer and looked up at me through stray strands of hair. "Well, that answers some things." I rasped out. She nodded in agreement. "It answers a lot of things, actually." she said. "Like why they can get into our heads and why they seem all holy-ish." I folded my arms and frowned. "But it doesn't tell us why they sicced their monsters on us, or why I need to fulfill some 'prophecy.'" I mumbled. Or what they want with you. Betty fiddled with the corners of her cape. "True. But at least we're not as in the dark as before." she said. Then she shivered. "It's kind of creepy that corrupted gods are after us!" I smirked at her playfully. "You're flaking out _now_?" I teased. She shook her head vigorously. "No way! I'm in this with you 'til the very end!" I smiled at her ambitions. "Good. And don't worry, I know you will." Betty looked around, then back at me. "U-Um . . . how, how do we get out of here?" she asked meekly. My grin only got bigger. In all her excitement, she didn't think this far ahead. Lucky for us, I had a plan. Make that a grappling hook. It's amazing what you can con off people at the fair here. I unhooked it from my belt and shot it at the sky light. "Grab on." I told her. She wrapped her frail, little arms around me and shot up with me. Once we were outside, Betty latched the window back. "While we're here, we might as well make this our post." Betty said, "Okay," and walked off to the edge of the roof. I decided to leave her to her own thoughts for now. She's probably really confused right now. And I know she _hates_ being confused. Besides, she's too cute when she's thinking. Her little nose goes up and down occasionally, her eyes squint and twinkle, her mouth is set into a cute, pouty frown, and her cheeks flush in concentration. Why does she have to be so cute all the time? But then again, I can't complain _too_ much, can I? Betty suddenly crossed her arms over her chest and sighed through her nose, still deep in thought.

Okay, I can't take it anymore. I gotta talk to her! "So, you feel at home here, huh?" Betty fell back a little and her face turned crimson. "W-Well, yeah! I mean, a whole town went out looking for me! Nobody would ever do that for me back in Pennsylvania!" she stammered. The blush-prone girl rubbed the back of her head. "Although, that was probably the cheesiest thing I ever said." she laughed. I smiled at her. "It's okay. I understand." She smiled briefly. Then it fell into a confused frown. "So why did you take off without a word?" she asked. Oh, yeah. I _did_ pull a stealthy sneak out, didn't I? "Sorry about that. I heard someone coming and I didn't have time to say good-bye." I explained. Bet nodded in understanding. "I figured. Was there a drain pipe by the window or something? 'Cause we were on the fourth floor, and I know you left out the window because you left it open!" she said. I laughed. "Yeah, don't worry. I slid safely to the ground." Night Ray grinned at me. "Good. I was worried!" She breathed. I love how she's always thinking about me. Both Mysterion _and _Kenny McCormick.

A few minutes of silence passed between us before I remembered something. "I heard you signed up for gymnastics today." I stated. Betty jumped. "H-How'd you know about that?" she stammered. I shrugged. "It's a small town, remember? Word gets a round fast." I told her. "Good point." she replied. "But yes I did! I still can't believe that I'm gonna be in it! I've always wanted to! And me and Kenny are gonna hang out at his house to celebrate!" I grimaced a little at that. I'm not looking forward to it. Wait, that sounds wrong! I am looking forward to hanging out with her; it's just that . . . I still don't want her to meet my parents. But she's so excited about it. It almost makes me feel bad. Oh well. It was inevitable. She was bound to meet them at some point. I just hope my parents behave themselves tomorrow. They have a tendency to randomly start yelling at each other and the walls are thin. _Very_ thin. "Kenny said he'll go to my first practice with me." Betty continued. "The truth is, I'm a little nervous. When I told him how I felt, he immediately volunteered." She smiled. "But I think he just wants to see a bunch of girls in leotards!" We both laughed a while at that one. "Hey, what about your hands?" I asked. "Something tells me that they're not gonna let you wear globes during practice." She looked down at her hands, then back at me. "Aunt Burny's gonna help me bandage them up. A lot of people do that." she said. I blinked at her. "Wait, your aunt knows about it?" Bet threw her head back and laughed. "Of course she does, silly! So does my Uncle Mark! My hands aren't exactly an easy thing to keep a secret from two, OCD housemates who just happen to be raising you." she explained. I guess that would be kinda hard, huh?

I looked over to the east and saw a little bit of light. Dawn is breaking. "Hey, Night Ray. The sun's coming up." I told her. Night Ray followed my gaze and yawned. "You go on home. You've gotta keep your energy up now that you're a gymnast. Betty giggled. "Okay. Good night, Mysterion! Be safe on your way home, alright?" I patted her on the shoulder. "I will. You too." She gave me a mock solute. "Roger!" I squeezed her shoulder tighter. "I'm serious. Be on your guard. You never know when those freaks will show up." I warned, my throat itching from making my voice scratchy. She stared at me for a moment, then gave a sharp nod. "I will. Ditto for you, too." she said. I let go of her shoulder and watched her leave until she was out of sight. I then pulled my sleeve up to marvel once again at my little piece of Betty. The burn mark was fading, but it was still there. I kissed it gently and pulled my sleeve back down. Everything looks a little gray. I think a storm might be on its way.

**Okay! So in the next chapter, Betty and Kenny are gonna hang at his place. I know exactly what I'm gonna do. One problem: I have no idea what they're gonna **_**do**_**. I could use some ideas. Like, should they play a board game, or play pretend, what should they do? If you have an idea, please feel free to leave it in the review box-thingy below please! Thank you! ^3^ **


	17. Chapter 17

***Farnsworth voice* Good news, everyone! I have just finished ****And Then I Met You!**** Ta-daaa! I hope you like it! I know I freaking do! XD I can't wait for y'all to see it! Or read it, or . . . yeah. I don't own South Park (be thankful) and any resemblance that Betty Daniels holds to anyone (living or dead) is a freak accident and I apologize. Chapter Seventeen, here we come!**

Everything was gray. My legs were running as fast as they could. Patches of snow were still found here and there. My chest was heaving. The yellow bus stop sign was coming into view. And I had a smile from ear to ear on my face. The plan was that I would meet up with Kenny at the bus stop, and he would take me to hang out at his place. I'm so excited! I've wanted his house again for the longest time! And maybe now I can meet his family! Wow. The people who raised Kenny. Ooo, I'm too excited! I can't stand it! Although, I wish it were more on the sunny side today.

As I drew closer to our meeting place, I began to make out something orange and brown. "Kenny!" I muffled out. He turned around and saw me coming. "Hey, Bet! What's up?" he asked. I stopped in front of him and tried to catch my breath. "Oh. You know." I huffed. "Goin' to my best friend's house today!" Kenny laughed. "Dude, did you run all the way here?" When I finally caught my breath, I tried to stick my tongue out at him. It didn't work. "Yes! I couldn't help it, I'm excited!" I peeped. Kenny looked down at his shuffling feet. "Ya know, you _really_ don't have to do this. Are you sure you wanna?" he asked. "Dude, that's, like, the fifth time you've said something like that!" I told him. "I'm fine with it! I really do want to do this! I really, _really_ do! If I didn't, do you think I would've run all the way here?" Kenny closed his eyes and sighed. It sounded defeated. I win! "Fine. Follow me." he said. "Yay!" I squeaked. We walked in silence. An awkward silence. Which is never good to have between someone you're gonna spend all day with them. The atmosphere felt uncomfortable. It was foreign. "Hey, Ken? How come you don't want me to meet your family?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just kept walking. I've gotta diffuse the tension! But how? Maybe . . . yeah that could work! In a bold and risky move, I slipped my hand into his. Kenny jumped and looked up at me. We were probably both blushing. I hunched my shoulders up. "It'll be okay. I'm sure I'll _love _your family!" I cooed. After all, they gave me you. Kenny tensed up and squeezed my hand. At first, I thought I made the situation worse. But soon he looked up and smiled at me. We still walked in silence, but felt friendlier now. It was a comfortable silence. When we reached the rail road tracks, Kenny stopped completely. "Betty. Listen up." I looked up at him, surprised. "What's up, Kenny?" I asked. Kenny's grip tightened again. "My parents, they . . . they might start . . ." He let go of my hand. "They sometimes randomly go off on each other, so they might . . ." They might start fighting. I gently squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. I won't judge." I assured him. Kenny took a deep breath and then brushed my hand off his shoulder. "You ready to meet 'em?" he asked. I nodded, walking across the train tracks. Kenny caught up to me and we walked up to his house together.

The first thing that I saw was a woman with red hair and half-lidded eyes sitting on a worn out couch. She was holding a lit joint in her hand. When she noticed us, she quickly sat up, put out the joint, and then flicked it across the room. "Hey, Kenny," she said with a twang. "Who's your little friend?" I looked at the woman, then at Kenny, then back at her. "Mom, this is my friend Betty." Kenny said, gesturing to me. I don't know why, but I think I curtsied. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Mrs. McCormick smiled at me. "D'awww, now ain't you a cutie?" Kenny looked around. "Where's dad?" he asked her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That useless, lazy, no good drunk's in town getting' more beer." she spat. Kenny sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. A boy with a red shirt came around the corner. "Hey, ma! Who's that?" he asked.

Mrs. McCormick turned around to the boy. "Kevin, this is Kenny's friend Betty." she said. "Betty, this is my oldest, Kevin." Kevin had light brown, messy, parted hair and looked to be around twelve or thirteen. And he was _filthy_! We held eye contact briefly until he winked at me. "'Sup, toots?" My cheeks burned ferociously. Toots? _Toots?_ No one's ever called me that before! And I'm not too sure I like it! Kenny suddenly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in closer. I didn't stop him. "Kevin, go to your effin' room and leave us alone!" he barked. "Now, Kenny, you shouldn't talk to your brother like that." Mrs. McCormick scolded. Kevin laughed in a goofy way and disappeared again. I looked up at her. "Um, thank you for letting me come over on such short notice, Mrs. McCormick!" I said. The red head smiled at me. "Any time, sugar pot. Kenny, why don't you take your little friend to your room and play with her?" she suggested. "Okay. C'mon, Bet." Kenny took my hand and led me to his room.

I liked his room . . . I think. There were posters on all the walls, which were covered in cracks. A closet with a broken door was to my right and there was a mattress laying on the floor in the corner to my far left. "You only have the mattress?" I asked. Kenny shrugged. "Yeah, my bed frame broke a couple of months ago. We never got around to getting me another one." When I looked down, I saw a magazine lying on the floor next to me. I wonder what that is? I read the title and pointed to it. "Hey Kenny? What's Playboy?" I asked him. For some reason, he flipped out and threw it in is closet, where I saw many more like it. He slammed the broken door as fast as he could. "That's not anything! Nothing for your innocent little mind to see!" he shrieked. Then it hit me. "Ohhh, that's your pride and joy, isn't it?" I asked. Kenny gaped at me. "How did you know about that?" he asked. "You already told me about 'em, remember?" I giggled. It took him a second for his light bulb to click on. "Oh, yeah. W-Well, that was _before_ I really got to know you! Next to Butters, you're the most innocent kid in our class!" he told me. I giggled. He said it like it was a fact. "So what are we gonna do? We've got a whole day!" Kenny thought a moment.

"We could play a board game."

"Not my thing."

"We could play hide-and-seek."

"Nah."

"We could play tag."

"Isn't that the same as hide-and-seek, without the hiding?"

Kenny laughed. "I don't know. I never thought of it! Okay, well what do you wanna do?" Now it was my turn to think. "Hmmm . . . we could play ninjas?" I tried. Kenny seemed to like that idea a _lot!_ "Seriously?" he yelped. "Yeah, why not? Ninjas are awesome! Pirates are just homeless." I stated. "Amen to that!" Kenny cried, giving me a high-five. "So, what's your ninja name, Kenny?" He turned around and I heard the sound of a zipper unzipping. Then he faced me and struck a pose, his bare chest exposed. "I am Kensuke! HYA!" I blushed at his surprisingly chiseled chest. Well, _slightly_ chiseled. "What's your ninja name, Betty?" he asked, bringing me out of my trance. "Uh, hold on a sec!" I dashed out of the room and into the living room, where Mrs. McCormick was still on the couch, smoking her salvaged joint. "Um, M-Mrs. McCormick?" I called out from behind the corner. Kenny's mom looked over at me. "Erm, do you have a scarf or something that I may borrow real quick?" She gave me a quizzical look. "Now, why do you want that?" she asked. I twiddled my fingers sheepishly. "So me and K-Kenny can play a game." I told her. "W-We're playing ninjas." "Oh! Well, okay then! Follow me!" She led me down the hall into her bedroom. After rummaging around a bit, she pulled out a worn out, pale blue scarf. "Oh, Mrs. McCormick, it's beautiful!" I cooed. She looked at it skeptically. "Seriously?" she asked. "It's nothin' really. Kenny's deadbeat father won this for me at a fair once. They say that one man's junk is another man's treasure. I never wear it, so why don't you take it?" I gasped. "Oh, no ma'am! I couldn't do that! Mr. McCormick worked really hard to get this for you!" I protested. Mrs. McCormick tilted her head. "Sweetheart, he won a _drinkin' contest_ for this. It ain't nothin' at all, and you seem to really like it." she said, handing the translucent scarf to me. "Here. Take it." I gingerly plucked the scarf from her hands and put it to my cheek. It was soft. It was light. It was perfect! "Thank you so much, ma'am! I'll treasure it for always!" I chirped.

Mrs. McCormick smiled at me. "You're welcome." she said, and walked back down the hall to her joint. I found a cracked mirror on the wall and looked into it. I pulled my hood back, watching as my mousy brown hair spilled out of it. I hate my hair. I tied the scarf over my nose and mouth. Perfect! In a ninja-like fashion, I ran down the hallway and rolled into Kenny's room, landing in a cool ninja pose. "HYA! I am Takani; mistress of illusions and sworn enemy to all who oppose me! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Of course, I screw that up by going into a coughing fit. Kenny laughed hysterically. "Dude, you okay?" he giggled. After my last hack, I wiped my mouth. "Er, o-of course I'm alright! In fact, th-that was just, uh, a-an illusion! Yeah! A distraction as I sneak attack you from behind! HIIE-YAH!" I jumped into the air and with as little force as possible kicked in his direction. Kenny rolled out of the way in a very ninja-like fashion. "Ah ha! My sworn enemy, Takani! At last, we meet again!" he said. I giggled. This is fun! I put my foot up on my inner thigh so that I was standing on one leg. I put one arm out in front of me and the other behind me. "And it shall surely be the last once this day is done!" I challenged, and made a 'bring it' motion with my front hand. Kenny's eyes creased, so I know he smiled. "Oh. It's on now!" he cried, and lunged playfully. I lunged back. We kept it up for a good five or six hours. And I never noticed how dark it was getting outside. Our play time ended with Kensuke finally managed to pin Takani down on the bedroom floor. I laughed and gasped beneath him. "Okay, okay! You win1" I giggled. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh, is it really three o'clock already?" I cried. Kenny looked up with me. "Oh, wow! It is! We got to my house around nine-ish. We've been doin' this for a _while_ now!" I looked up at Kenny. "Dude, I've gotta get home soon!" I told him. He looked out the window. "Okay, but you might wanna wait a while before you do. It's pouring outside!" He was right. It was raining cats and dogs out there! And the sky was pitch black! Kenny chuckled above me. "Well, it could be worse. It could be a thun—"

_**CRACK!**_

"_AAAH!"_

"AH! Betty, what's wrong!" I didn't answer him. My eyes were squeezed shut, whimpering and shaking like mad, and curled up as best as I could while being pinned down. Kenny watched me. "Betty, are you scared of thunderstorms?" he asked.

_**BOOM!**_

"KENNY!"

I jerked up out of his grip and wrapped my arms around him. I came up so fast that his hood flew off his head. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Kenny hugged me back. "Please don't leave!" I begged him. Kenny put his hand on the back of my head. "It's okay. I'll protect you." he said. He stroked my head and raked his fingers through my hair. At some point, my scarf fell off my face. I flinched violently as another crack of thunder clapped outside and Kenny held me tighter. I think I fell asleep. I think I dreamed that Kenny kissed me on my forehead. And I think I smiled. When I woke up, I had slouched down onto Kenny's bare chest. "Ya know, you're really cute when you sleep." I heard Kenny say. I blushed. "And really snuggly." he added, making my face turn even redder. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Is the storm over?" I slurred. Kenny laughed. "Yeah," he said, nodding and making his sandy blonde hair bounce. "It ended awhile ago." I stretched really big. "I'm sorry I feel asleep." I yawned. He laughed again. "It's fine. Like I said, you were really cute." he said with a wink.

We pulled on our hoods, Kenny zipped up his parka, and I said good-bye to Mrs. McCormick and Kevin. Kenny walked me home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenny!" I told him. He waved back at me. "Yeah, you too!" he called back, then turned around and headed home. "Be safe!" I yelled out to him. I clutched my new scarf to my chest as I watched him go. I wonder . . . if I should tell him how I feel tomorrow.

**Y'all have no idea how long I've been planning that! XD That idea came to me once when I was rudely awakened in the middle of the night by a clap of thunder. AGAIN! Now, normally I **_**love**_** thunderstorms! But apparently not in the middle of the night. Every time I saw a flash of light or heard the thunder, I couldn't help but think, '**_**This would be an awesome time to have a boyfriend right now! XD'**_** So I decided to let Betty get what I never did . . . (lucky lil' brat. XP) I keed, I keed! I lava you, Bet! By the by, I did **_**indeed**_** remember that Philadelphia **_**is in**_** Pennsylvania. I still feel really stupid about that. XD Be warned folks, 'cause **_**this**_** is in the NHS! LAWL (NHS=National Honors Society) Any way, I'll try and update as soon as possible, so please feel free to review! ^3^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Your patience has paid off. You'll see what I'm talkin' about in a second. I don't own South Park (be thankful) and any resemblance that Betty Daniels holds to anybody (livin' or dead) is a freak accident and I apologize. Chapter Eighteen, comin' up! ^3^**

Once again, Night Ray was lost in her own little world. But this time was different. Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks were even more pink than normal, and she was staring up at the sky instead of the streets. "Night Ray?" I tried. No answer. "Night Ray." I tried again. Nada. I shook her shoulder. "_Night Ray!_" That got her. "Who? Huh? Wha? Oh, sorry Mysterion. D'ya say something?" she asked. I sighed. "Are you even watching the streets?" I scolded her. She looked down at the roof top and shuffled her feet. "S-Sorry. I was just thinking." she mumbled sheepishly. I smirked at her. "I know. You always 'think.'" I teased. "What were you thinking about?" Betty grabbed her cape and rubbed her arm with it so that she wouldn't burn herself.

"Oh, j-just silly things."

"I could use a good laugh."

"Girly stuff."

"I'll pretend to have a feminine side for five minutes."

Betty laughed. "Well, really, it's something that I need advice on. Maybe I should ask Mr. Slave. Or maybe Big Gay Al? Oh, I could ask Kyle!" I tried not to laugh at that last part. I guess it's obvious to everyone. "Why not ask me? I think I could give some pretty good advice, too!" I declared. Betty hesitated at first. She fiddled with her cape. "You promise to keep this a secret?" she asked meekly. I flashed a lopsided grin. "Who can I tell?" I pointed out. She sat down on the edge of the building and I joined her. Her cheeks were really, really red. She took a deep breath. "If you love someone, should you tell them?" she asked. My heart stopped. She loves somebody? Holy crap, _she's in love with someone?_ "He's sweet, and kind, and funny, and protective, and loving, and caring. And he's always been there for me! And he's _so_ hansom. He's got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen! I swear I could look into them forever." My heart sunk. She was head over heels for this guy! I at least wanna know who I'm up against. "Butters?" I guessed. Betty laughed. "No, not Butters." she giggled. "He's more like the little brother I never got." Okay, that's one out. "Is it Stan?" Betty shook her head. "Nah, he loves Kyle. And Kyle loves him back; they just don't know it yet." Okay, it's official. _Everyone_ knows it. "Cartman?" I scowled. Betty recoiled. "Ugh, NO! That's so sick and wrong, it's not even funny!" I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Clyde?"

"Crybaby."

"Craig."

"Cynical. And rude."

"Tweek?"

"The coffee addict?"

"Don't tell me it's Bradley!"

"Who's Bradley?"

"Never mind."

My eyes grew wide. "Not Kevin McCormick!" Betty made a face. "Nuh-uh. He called me toots, and I didn't like that." I need to remember to beat him up tomorrow. "So who is it then?" My stomach was in knots as I waited to hear the name of my new rival. "Kenny McCormick." she sighed. That son of a bit- wait, _what? _I couldn't breathe. My heart was skipping. My stomach was doing cartwheels. She loved me? _Me?_ Of all the people in South Park, she loves _ME?_ "He's the only person who actually _knows_ me." she continued. "He's saved my life _twice_ and defended me countless times! I've always felt like I could trust him. And he's always on my mind, from the first second I saw him. I love him so much, I'd die to protect him!" she declared.

At that moment, I completely forgot that we were Mysterion and Night Ray. Right now, it's Kenny and Betty. And Betty just confessed to feeling the exact same way I felt for her. Betty sighed. "But I don't think he feels the same for me." I grabbed her hand and she looked at me with her beautiful star eyes. "Mysterio-?" I cut her off with the most passionate, gentle kiss I've ever given anyone in my life. I closed my eyes and relished in her taste. It was sweet, like her. Her lips were soft and warm. I didn't realize how rigid she was in my arms. When I broke the kiss and opened my eyes, my heart sank. The look of horror on her face reminded me that we _weren't_ Kenny and Betty. We were still Mysterion and Night Ray. We were Mysterion and _Betty_. Betty, who didn't know Mysterion's true identity. The love of her life didn't kiss her as far as she knows. Mysterion did. "Betty, I can explain!" I cried. "I can't believe you just did that." she breathed. I felt a pang in my chest. "Mysterion, I trusted you! I just told you that I love somebody else, and you stole my first kiss!" she cried out. Night Ray jumped up and ran off. I turned and reached out for her. "Betty, wait!" I called, knowing full well that she wouldn't. I punched the roof with an aggravated grunt. _You idiot! Why did you do that! Look what you did now! Why do you always have to screw everything up!_

A chilling scream filled the air. I felt sick. I turned to the direction of the scream. That sounded like . . . "BETTY!" I got to my feet and took off after her. When I got there, she had fallen onto her back, and was trying to scoot away from a Puraus. "Get away from her!" I roared. I lit a fire cracker and chucked it at the minion. It actually managed to blow up in its face this time, and it sent it flying backwards. Betty scrambled to her feet and started running towards me. But she stopped short, yelped, and captured me in a ball of light just as an Eternatura lunged at me from behind. She lifted me high into the air out of its reach. I landed safely beside her. "Betty, I'm so sorry about earlier! I really can explain!" I tried. "This really is _not_ the time to talk about that right now! Wouldn't you agree?" she observed. Touché. "You take care of the Puraus. I'll handle the Eternatura." I ordered. "Which is the Puraus again?" she asked. "The bird?" I nodded. "As you wish." I smirked. I still like that. We stood back-to-back, each waiting for our opponents to strike first. But when they finally _did _attack, it was at each other. Are gazes followed them as they flew above our heads and clashed with snarls and growls. They fell out of the air right next to us, still goin' at it. "Wh-What the heck?" Night Ray stammered. "Is goin' on here?" I finished for her. The two minions pushed off of each other, landing on opposite sides of the roof top. They exchanged roars and growls and charged at each other once again. Betty ran out right into the middle of it and spread her arms out in front of the Puraus. "Night Ray, what are you doing!" I cried. I saw the Eternatura raise its claws too slash at her, so I ran up behind Betty and mirrored her movements; knowing full well it wouldn't _dare_ hurt me. It stopped just like I knew it would. "Night Ray, you better have a really good plan with this." I whispered. Betty's silence made me nervous. I heard her draw a shaky breath. "Take us to your masters."

I whipped my head around at her. "WHAT? Are you _insane?_" I hissed. "Maybe." she whispered back. "But the only way we're gonna learn anything is if we _go_." I growled in frustration. 'Cause I knew she was right.

**KxBxKxBxKxBxK**

Me and Night Ray both gaped at the scene before us. There was no way! There's no freaking way they were _here_ this whole time! "_Stark's Pond_?" we cried together. I can't believe it! My favorite place in South Park and my enemies were here the whole time! "Well, I guess it kind of makes sense." Betty said. "I mean, Stark's Pond _is_ surrounded by mountains. That's where they live in the myth." The minions urged us forward 'til we were facing a rock wall. I looked all over the face of the mountain in front of us. "There's nothing here, dip wads!" I snarled. The Eternatura grabbed my hand and pulled my glove off. The Puraus grabbed Betty's wrist and then they put both of our hands on the rock. It started to glow a soft yellow. Then the rock began to fade, revealing a long, red-lit tunnel. "Oh . . . never mind." I mumbled. The minions kept pushing us down the rocky corridor. The farther down we went, the hotter it got. I could tell that Night Ray was burning up. Everywhere you looked, you could see Puraus and Eternaturas looking down at you from the ledges above. I shuddered despite the heat. Talk about creepy. Finally, we came into a circular room with torches everywhere. A drape covered up one part of a wall on our right. Directly in front of us were two large thrones infused to the rock. On the right throne was the peach jerk that I saw in my vision. On left throne was a guy who looked similar to him, but was pure white instead. They both stood as we continued to walk toward them. Once at their feet, the minions knocked us to our hands and knees. "Puraus!" the white figure roared. "How dare you treat my daughter so crudely!" The bird-creature slowly backed way and squawked at him. "And you, Eternatura!" Peach barked. He stomped his foot and the Eternatura gripped its head and howled in pain, staggering backward. I covered my ears at the sound of its roar being magnified in the humungous cavern. "That will teach you to push my son around!" he grumbled. The white figure shook his head. "_Tch._ Tactless." he spat. Peachy whipped his head around to face him. If I could see his face, it'd probably be glaring daggers at him. But whitey paid him no mind and made his way to toward us, stopping in front of Night Ray. "Betty 'Night Ray' Daniels, my daughter, descendant of the God of Purity, tonight you shall fulfill your prophecy!" he boomed. Betty blinked up at him. "Um, if I may ask, what is this prophecy?'" she squeaked.

"Wait a minute, you _lecher_!" peachy growled. "_I_ still need to make my speech!" "HEY! Quit callin' her names, you _prick!_" I spat. Whitey chuckled next to me. "Looks like you can't even _control_ your child, Longevity." he mused. Longevity growled again, but continued to walk towards me.

"My son, you _too_ shall fulfill _your_ prophecy. You will show this miserable oaf, Purity, that Longevity is far more superior to him! Rise to the challenge, for it is your destiny . . . Kenny 'Mysterion' McCormick." Oh, no. I heard Betty gasp beside me. "K-Kenny? Mysterion, you-you're _Kenny?_" I closed my eyes and breathed out my nose. This was _not_ how I planned to unmask myself. I pulled my hood back, revealing my sandy blonde locks. I pulled off my mask and opened my eyes. When I looked at Betty, she had a look of disbelief on her face. She tore off her own mask as if it was obstructing her view, and it really wasn't me. But it was. She couldn't change that fact if she wanted to. She brought her hands up to hover over her mouth. And she smiled. Her smile took over her whole face. She was happy! She wasn't upset about my true identity. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Betty." Purity called. We both got pulled back into reality and looked up at him. "As for the prophecy . . ." He lifted his hand over to the curtains and they pulled back, revealing an inscription on the wall. A story. _The_ story. "It's the myth." Betty breathed. "Yes, my dear. Now read the last part. In it lies the prophecy." Purity instructed. The last paragraph started to glow. It was similar to the glow that Betty's own hands emitted. I watched Betty as she slowly walked over to the wall and began to read aloud.

"_'When the two gods saw their beloved followers, they were pained at the scene of bloodshed before them. In their despair, they began to blame each other. But the more they argued, the more suffering their people went through. Soon they came to a solution. The gods would send reincarnates of themselves in to the world in later generations. Their children would go deep into the earth, where they could hurt no one. Then they would settle the score and see just who was the best . . .'_"

Betty stopped and turned around, a frown on her face. "I don't understand, sir. How can _we_ settle your score?" she asked. Longevity scoffed. Isn't it obvious? You and my son will fight to the _death_!"

**Dun-dun-duuuuun! What, oh what, will happen **_**next?**_** By da vay, I'm **_**assuming**_** that's what a kiss is like. :$ Please feel free to review! ^3^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, this chapter's kinda short. By da by, while I've got you: I actually have an account on devianART now. X3 "Tyler, why do we care about that?" Well, because my profile pic is a chibi version of Night Ray and Mysterion, hand drawn by **_**moi!**_** But anyway, you ain't here for that! You're here to read the exciting continuation of ****And Then I Met You****, ain't ya? So I don't own South Park (be thankful), and any resemblance that Betty Daniles holds to anyone (livin' or dead) is a freak accident, and I apologize. **

My blood froze. My legs gave out and I sank to the ground. "N . . . No! No, I can't do that, _NO_! I _refuse_!" I shrieked. Longevity cackled. "Looks like you can't control your child, either!" he spat. Purity walked over to me. "You must, my daughter. It is your destiny." he told me in a soothing but firm tone. "I don't care!" I cried. "I can't kill him! He's my best friend and I'm in love with him!" Both gods recoiled. "_WHAT?"_ they yelled in unison. Kenny blushed in the distance. A scowl formed on his face and he turned to face his 'father.' "I'm not killing Betty, either! I love her too, and you two are _insane_ if you think I'm gonna play your messed up little game!" he roared. Oh, Kenny! He crossed his arms and smiled smugly at them. "Besides, I can't die anyway!" he pointed out. Purity approached him. "Actually, _vermin_," he hissed. "Don't call him a vermin!" I yelled at him. He ignored me. "The only way you _can_ die is by the hand of my child. _That_ is your weakness!" he continued. Longevity nodded. "It is true. And the only way you're getting out of here is if you kill this wretch!" Kenny let out a scream. "First off, quit calling her that, 'cause she's not a _wretch_! Second, I can just kill myself, and I'll be outta here in no time!" he roared. Longevity cackled again. "Oh? And leave your 'love' here to fend for herself?" he asked. Kenny made a 'tch' sound. "Face it," Purity said. "You have no choice." I saw a flash of white light and found myself suddenly face to face with Kenny. The two gods were up on their thrones. "Now, FIGHT!" they ordered. As soon as they said that, the ground around us began to shake and fall away, until all that was left was a large circle. We were in the middle of it.

We looked around, then at each other. I felt tears sting at my eyes. One of us is going to die tonight. If Kenny killed himself, he would come back to life, but he'd only have to come right back here. It would only prevent the inevitable. If he killed me, he would continue living, but he would be grief stricken for the rest of his life. Vise versa. If I killed Kenny, I could never forgive myself. I could never face anyone at school ever again. I could never kill Kenny! Ever! I can only see one option. One way out. One way to protect Kenny. "Betty," Kenny said. "I can't kill you!" I didn't look up. "I know." I whispered. I formed a dagger of light in my right hand. Kenny flinched. "Betty?" Purity made a noise of approval. "That's a good girl." he purred. Longevity leaned forward in his thrown. "What are you doing, Kenny? Attack her!" he growled. I gripped the dagger harder.

"I told you I'd die to protect you." I whispered to him. My heart was heavy. My hands shook. My knees wobbled. I looked up at him with bleary eyes. His own eyes were widened in fear. "Betty, what are you doing?" Purity asked. Kenny reached out and took a step towards him. "Betty, don't!" he begged. I raised the dagger straight out in front of me. "Betty, please, no!" he cried out. I smiled at him. A warm, comforting one. "I love you." I told him, voice cracking. I swung my arm right at me with all my strength, the blade sticking right into my heart. I coughed up blood. I staggered backwards a little. The last thing I heard was Kenny calling out my name. Then everything went black.

**I'ma be a turkey and post the next chapter tomorrow! XD Please feel free to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel so sad. ;A; It's the last chapter! Oh, how melancholy life can be! I feel like this chapter is too short, I'm sorry. TT-TT I do not own South Park (be thankful) and any resemblance that Betty Daniles holds to anybody (living or dead) is a freak accident and I apologize! See ya at the bottom! ;) **

"BETTY, NOOO!" I ran over and caught her right before she hit the ground. The light from her hands were gone. So was the dagger. She was still smiling, even in death. "NO! NO, NO, NO, BETTY PLEASE, NO!" I sobbed. I held her close to me and bawled my eyes out, my heaving chest getting soaked with her blood. I heard Longevity whistle. "Wow, I was _not_ expecting that!" he mused. I seethed at the two gods. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED BETTY!" I screeched. "This is all your fault! If you two weren't so vain, Betty would still be alive! _Who cares which one of you is better?_ You became so obsessed with yourselves, you became corrupt! And you corrupted the world along with you! Now there _is_ no peace, and there's nothing _but_ death! And now, _Betty's_ dead! _SCREW YOU_!" I continued to sob into Betty's corpse. I couldn't stop the memories of Betty flash through my mind. Her smile, her blush, her determination, her laugh, her kindness; it never ends. I picked my head up and brushed some hair out of her face. She looks so peaceful like that. "No. No, I'm not gonna lose you" I vowed to her. I had an idea. I hoped and prayed that it worked. I picked up a large rock near-by and raised it above my head. "Kenny, what are you up to?" Longevity asked me. "I'm coming for you, Betty!" I told her and then bashed my head in.

**KxBxKxBxK**

When I opened my eyes, I was standing at Heaven's gates*****. Betty was standing right in front of me. "Betty!" I called out. Betty jumped and turned around. "K-Kenny? What are you doing—" "There's no time to explain, you have to come with me right now!" I cried. Betty hesitated. _Why on earth is she hesitating?_ "But . . ." She turned back to the gates. A spitting image was standing beyond it. That must be her mother, Natalie. "Go, sweetheart. It's not your time yet." she said. Betty looked at me and then her mother. "Before I go, what were you gonna tell me before you died?" she asked. Natalie smiled at her. "I was going to say that I hated that you had to live such a life, and that I was sorry for the mistakes that I made."

Betty began to shake. Then she ran over to her mother and hugged her through the gates. "I love you, Mom!" she choked out. "I love you too, Bethany." she told her daughter. Betty's mom looked straight up at her. "Protect her." She said. Chills ran up and down my spine. "Yes, ma'am." Natalie released Betty. "Go now. And don't look back." Betty nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then ran to me. I grabbed her hand just as I was being pulled back to earth. I pulled her into my arms as we fell through space. "Kenny." I looked down at her. She put her hands on my face. "I can feel things now! I can't burn anything anymore!" she cried with a smile. I grinned back at her. Our free fall suddenly stopped. "What the heck?" I thought out-loud. "This isn't normal?" Betty asked. I shook my head. A bright white light flashed in front of us. When it faded, the God of Purity and the God of Longevity were standing in front of us. I grabbed Betty closer to me. "What do you want?" I snarled. They put their hands up. "Fear not, my boy." Purity said. "We come in peace." Longevity added. Huh? "Your selfless acts have touched our ignorant hearts and have shown us the light. We realized how foolish we have been and offer you our thanks. Longevity? If you would?" Longevity cleared his throat. "This is what should be done," he boomed. "Your powers are to be lifted. Kenny McCormick, no longer will you be immune to death. And Betty Daniels, you will no longer harness the power of light. You will both live out your lives as normal citizens of the earth. However, they will have no memory that has to do with their former powers. The world will forget their memories of Mysterion and Night Ray, to keep them safe." Purity nodded. "I . . . agree." There was a big boom off in the distance, as if that made it official. Betty and I looked at each other, then back at them. I raised my hand. "Uhhh, question?" Longevity laughed. "Yes, my son?" he asked.

"Let's say we kissed, like, five minutes before this whole thing started—" "It never happened." Purity answered. I pulled my sleeve up to show them my secret treasure. "What if this is when Betty accidentally burned me and I kinda like—" Longevity waved his hand and the burn mark disappeared. "It never happened." he said. Aw, nuts. Betty looked troubled. "Um, w-will we still be as close as we are now?" she asked. Purity chuckled, nodding. "Yes, of course. It was not during your nightly adventures that you met." he said. Oh, yeah! We met in school, and we bonded more than Mysterion and Night Ray did! "And now, we bid you farewell." Longevity said. "Thank you for everything!" Betty called out. "Ditto!" I said, giving them a mock salute. They disappeared and we continued our fall. "H-Hey, Kenny?" I looked down at her.

Betty blushed with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Y-You better kiss me after all this is over!" she stammered. I smirked back. "Why wait?" I asked, bringing her into a chastise, passionate kiss.

**The end . . . or is it? Stay tuned! I have an extra-super duper top secret surprise for y'all in the next not-really chapter! Please feel free to review first, though! 'Cause this is the last official chapter in the story, and I'd be depressed if I didn't get reviews on the **_**last chapter!**_

***No, Betty's not a Mormon. I know they said only Mormons went to heaven in one of the episodes, but read to the stuff bellows:**

**Mysterion Rises= Kenny says that whenever he dies, "Sometimes I see a white light. Sometimes I see ****Heaven****. Or Hell."**

**Best Friends Forever= One of the angels tells Kenny that they were letting other people ****besides**** Mormons into Heaven now.**

**South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut= Kenny goes to Heaven for his good deed. Kenny's ****Roman Catholic****.**

**So, no. Bet's not a Mormon. XP See you in the next "chapter!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**And Now I Need You**

Betty has always been there for Kenny. But what will he do when she needs him more than ever? Sequel to And Then I Met You. Style, mentioned K2, and CartmanxRed. Rated M

**Oh yes, son! **_**Tell me**_** you didn't think I was leaving it there! Sorry to those of you who liked it just because they weren't aged, because well . . . They're in the 12****th**** grade. Why? 'Cause it's gonna be rated M for later chapters. I'm already on it like bee to honey, but because that it's rated M, I'd like to wait 'til I have a laptop. I write this stuff on the family computer, and the risk of somebody walking in on this is **_**high.**_** So, yeah . . . Pray to Santa Clause that I'll get one soon! XD lol Thank you so much for supporting me with this! I honestly thought this was gonna **_**bomb**_**. So when I got nothin' but good reviews from so many people, I was blown away! Thank y'all so much for sticking with me until the end, and I'll see y'all on a later date! Ciao for now! ^3^ **


End file.
